Jürgens kleine Seelsorgebox
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Alle kommen mit ihren Problemen zu Jürgen, auch Rokko und Lisa. In seinem Tagebuch hält er seine Verkupplungsversuche fest.
1. Chapter 1

**Jürgens kleine Seelsorgebox**

Berlin, 03. Januar 2006

Liebes Tagebuch! Halt, ein Jürgen Decker schreibt doch nicht „Liebes Tagebuch". Vielleicht: Berlin, Sternzeit 03012006, nein auch nicht, hab wohl ein bisschen viel von der letzten Star Trek-Convention gekriegt. Dann eben ohne Anrede. Ist ja nicht weiter wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich endlich mal den Seelenmüll loswerde, den andere mir ständig aufladen. Ich frage mich, wie Beichtväter und Seelsorger das machen. Hören die sich das an wie eine schlechte Radiosendung und verdrängen es dann gleich wieder? Als ich meinen Kiosk aufgemacht habe, da wollte ich nur Zeitungen und Süßkram verkaufen, vielleicht dem einen oder anderen Touri den Weg erklären, Kaffee kochen, Regale auffüllen und natürlich davon leben können. Aber kaum hatte ich meinen kleinen Laden eröffnet, stolperte meine alte Freundin Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz wieder in mein Leben und prompt wurde mein kleiner, eisern zusammengesparter Kiosk als Beratungsstelle für alle Lebenslagen missbraucht. Erst war es Lisas Kabuff ihr Büro, das ihr Sorgen machte, dann ihre Verliebtheit in David Seidel, dann musste diese Firma gerettet werden – okay, das war jetzt ganz lustig, da hab ich mich gefühlt wie James Bond. Ich habe die Börse manipuliert, Aktien gekauft und verkauft und ich war an der feindlichen Übernahme beteiligt und ich konnte Richard von Brahmberg endlich eine reinwürgen und das an der Stelle, an der es ihn am meisten schmerzt: Seine Firma. Wenn ich schon Sabrina nicht haben kann, dann hab ich wenigstens da triumphiert. Zugegeben, Sabrina wäre mir schon lieber gewesen...

Lisa war gestern bei mir. Sie schwebt auf Wolke 7 und kann durch ihre rosaroten Milchflaschenbodengläser gar nichts erkennen. Mariella hat sich an Silvester von David getrennt. Und unser Womanizer hatte prompt nichts besseres zu tun, als Lisa, die von Mariella gerade erst weggeschickt worden war, hinterher zu laufen oder viel mehr zu fahren – bis Göberitz ist es ja doch eine ganze Ecke. Und nu sind die zwei zusammen. Jep, Lisa Plenske hat einen Freund – einen richtig echten Freund, kein imaginärer, sondern einer aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich würde da ja gerne Mäuschen spielen. Ringelpietz mit Anfassen, davon wird ein Mann wie David Seidel ja früher oder später genug haben. Ich freue mich wirklich für Lisa, ich meine, sie hat ihn so lange angeschmachtet, da hat sie es sich wirklich verdient, dass ihre unbeholfenen Baggerversuche auch Früchte tragen. Lisa hat es verdient, auf Händen getragen zu werden und es gnade David Gott, wenn er das nicht tut. Dann hol ich Yvonne und Bernd und dann werden wir ihm richtig kräftig wehtun, wenn er nicht lieb zu unserer Lisa ist. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass an Davids plötzlicher Hinwendung zu Lisa etwas unkoscher ist. Hoffentlich ist es nicht so, dass David einfach nur versucht, die Lücke, die Mariella hinterlassen hat, zu schließen. Ich meine, es ist ja schon irgendwie gut für's Ego, wenn immer einer da ist, der einen anschmachtet. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lisa sich gewehrt oder geziert hat, als David sie geküsst hat und ihr hinterher erklärt hat, sie wären jetzt zusammen. Wäre ja auch unlogisch, auf diesen Moment hat sie ja nur gewartet.

Ich werde früher oder später schon noch alle notwendigen Details zusammenkriegen. David und Lisa teilen sich jetzt nämlich Lisas besten Freund und Kummerkasten – nämlich mich! David war heute Morgen hier und schwebt genauso auf Wolke 7 wie Lisa – zumindest wirkte es so.

Hey, diesen Seelenballast so abzuwerfen tut richtig gut, das werde ich wohl noch öfter machen…

Berlin, 10. Januar 2006

Insgeheim bin ich froh, dass in dieser Lieferung mit Berlin-Souvenirs auch diese Notizbücher waren. So hab ich was, in dem ich schreiben kann. Ich schreibe kaum noch was mit der Hand. Ich meine, wozu hab ich denn meinen PC? Da mach ich meine Abrechnungen und schreibe Mails… Aber Tagebuch schreiben ist etwas anderes. Da hole ich dann meinen guten Stift vor und bemühe mich um meine Sonntagsschrift und dann kann's losgehen. Okay, es ist jetzt nicht Passwort geschützt, aber es ist so herrlich altmodisch…

Heute in ihrer Mittagspause kam Lisa zu mir. Sie sah ein bisschen aus wie eine Mischung aus einem Karnickel und einer blonden Mariella-Kopie. David hat sie überredet, sich ein bisschen zu verändern. Naja, an den Anblick der Kerima-Mehrheitseignerin in Hugo Haas' Kreationen werde ich mich gewöhnen, aber warum sie sich mit Kontaktlinsen 'rumärgert, wenn sie sie nicht verträgt, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Frauen eben. Lisa, hab ich ihr gesagt, wenn er dich liebt, dann liebt er dich auch mit Brille. Gut, das Kassengestell könnte sie mal erneuern… Das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen, denn plötzlich sollte ich sie zum Optiker begleiten. Also hab ich Yvonne angerufen, damit sie mich im Kiosk vertritt und dann ging's zum Optiker, der hat ihr dann die Linsen wieder aus den Augen gefischt... Übrigens war der auch der Meinung, dass es mittlerweile schöne Brillengestelle gibt und mit einem konnte sie sich dann anfreunden. Damit sieht sie wie das aus, was sie ist – eine erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau.

Nach Feierabend war David bei mir und wollte ein Bier. Wie volksnah! Wo ist denn deine Herzallerliebste, hab ich ihn gefragt. Da sieht der mich an, als würde ich einfingrigen Handstand machen und dazu „Ein Bett im Kornfeld" singen. Er überlegt kurz: „Du sprichst schon von Lisa, oder?" Was ist denn das für ne blöde Gegenfrage? Mich beschleicht ja so eine seltsame Vorahnung. „Die ist beim Frisör." Ist sie da freiwillig oder hast du sie genötigt? „Na, Jürgen, sieh sie dir doch mal an. Ich kann mich doch nicht mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen – so wie sie bisher aussah." Njäät. Falsche Antwort. Lisa ist eine tolle Frau und okay, sie ist jetzt nicht Claudia Schiffer – rein optisch – und schon gar nicht Sabrina, aber sie ist lieb und sie spricht in ganzen Sätzen, das kann man ja nicht von jeder Frau erwarten, oder? David zieht den Kopf ein wenig ein und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich optimiere sie halt ein bisschen." So so, optimieren… Ich habe meinen PC neulich optimiert – jetzt hat er zwei neue Festplatten, einen DVD-Brenner und ein paar Hauptspeichermodule mehr. Jep, ziemlich optimiert ist er, aber äußerlich ist der noch derselbe und trotzdem schneller, effizienter und besser. Lisas Selbstbewusstsein sollte mal optimiert werden, denn da hat sie um einiges mehr Defizite als optisch. Dich sollte auch mal einer optimieren, aber nicht optisch, sondern eher mal deine verstaubten meine-Frau-mein-Raumschmuck-Ansichten. Ich komme nicht mehr dazu, meine Frusttirade über seine Oberflächlichkeit loszuwerden, denn Lisa ist gekommen. „Und wie sehe ich aus?" strahlt sie. Hmm, war bestimmt ne Menge Arbeit deine Strubbelhaare zu glätten, die blonden Strähnen sind nett, aber die Evita-Peron-Gedächtnisfrisur geht gar nicht. Für einen Dutt bist du mindestens 20 Jahre zu jung. Aber das Jürgilein behält das diskret für sich und versucht es diplomatisch: „Ja…nett." David nimmt mir die schwere Aufgabe ab, ihr ein Kompliment zu machen: „Jetzt muss ja nur noch die Spange raus und du bist einigermaßen präsentabel." Upps, was ist denn das für ein Kompliment? Wenn du sie ins Bett kriegen willst, ist das eindeutig der falsche Ansatz. „David, wie oft denn noch? Die Spange sorgt dafür, dass meine Zähne gerade werden und das dauert eben noch eine Weile." Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein: Lisa hat ihre Spange ziemlich spät gekriegt – so im Vergleich zu anderen –und sie war auch schon fast wieder draußen, als ihre Weisheitszähne anfingen zu wachsen und die ganze Arbeit der Spange zu Nichte machten. Was liegen die auch einfach verquer im Kiefer? Aber sehr lange dürfte es trotzdem nicht mehr dauern… Irgendwie beruhigt es mich, dass Lisa David zumindest ansatzweise die Stirn geboten hat. Sie sollte nicht alles mit sich machen lassen, das werde ich ihr auch mal sagen. Sehr glücklich wirkt sie ohnehin nicht – naja, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wenn ich schon den ganzen Tag auf Stöckelschuhen mit 150000cm-Pfennigabsatz laufen müsste. Lisa ist das doch gar nicht gewohnt und dieses Training ist irgendwie Hardcore.

Die beiden zogen dann los ins Wolfhardts – yummie, Bonzenessen… Ich schließe hinter ihnen zu und werfe erstmal eine Pizza in den Herd. Das nenn ich ein gutes Happen-Pappen… Nicht so kleine Portiönchen mit einem Hauch von edlen Weiß-ich-was… Ist ja eigentlich auch gar nicht Lisas Stil. Hoffentlich färbt sie mehr auf David ab als er auf sie…

Berlin, 12. Januar 2006

Fünf Dinge, die ich definitiv nicht wissen will:

1) in welcher Stellung meine Eltern mich gezeugt haben

2) in welcher Stellung Max und Yvonne ihr Muckelchen gezeugt haben

3) was wirklich in Würstchen und Aufschnitt drin ist

4) ob der Bäcker, bei dem ich meine Brötchen kaufe, in den Teig spukt

5) wie das erste Mal meiner besten Freundin war

In den Genuss der detaillierten Schilderung von letzterem bin ich gekommen – vor wenigen Stunden. Schön war's, sagt zumindest Lisa. Ich finde, ihre Augen haben mehr geglänzt, als ich ihr vor ein paar Jahren so eine Brille für die Sonnenfinsternis besorgt habe und wir auf dem Dach meines Elternhauses saßen und uns das Naturschauspiel angesehen haben. War es denn der richtige Zeitpunkt?, frag ich sie. Lisa fängt an rumzudrucksen. Ähm… naja… nun… ja… nee… doch… schon… irgendwie…Okay, nun mal Butter bei die Fische: Ja oder nein? „Ich glaube, ein bisschen mehr Zeit hätte ich schon gern gehabt, um mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden und mich mental darauf vorzubereiten." Hmm, diese Antwort befriedigt mich nur bedingt. Mental vorbereiten, das ist so typisch Lisa, als könnte man alles mental vorbereiten. Aber die Sache mit der Zeit gibt mir zu denken. Gut, sie ist kein Teenie mehr und sie ist mit David wer-nicht-bei-drei-auf-den-Bäumen-ist-wird-von-mir-verführt Seidel zusammen, da geht's dann schon mal flott zur Sache, aber er liebt sie doch, da hätte er ihr wohl das bisschen Zeit geben können. Zeit, davon gibt's doch genug. Angeblich hat er sich, was das Verführen von Models betrifft, gebessert. Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben, Lisa ist nicht Mariella, Lisa hat einen besten Freund, der zum schrecklichen Hulk mutieren kann… Trotzdem hätte Lisa nichts überstürzen sollen und wenn ich in Erfahrung bringe, dass er sie gedrängt hat, dann gibt's einen Satz heiße Ohren. „Aber schön war's." Na wenn du meinst… bei den Vergleichswerten, die du hast, ist das ja mal ein echtes Qualitätszertifikat…

Berlin, 15. Januar 2006

Über Lisa hab ich mich heute köstlich amüsiert. Helga hat doch jetzt Agnes' Stelle bei Kerima. Stullen schmieren für die Modefuzzis. Leider liegt sie mit ihrer Göberitzer Hausmannskost meist völlig daneben. Heute gab's Gehacktesstippe mit Kartoffelbrei, Klein-Jürgileins Lieblingshappa. Also hat Helga kurz bei mir durchgeklingelt – die Modefuzzis wollten es nicht und für den Mülleimer war es zu schade. Also immer rein in den Jürgen. Als Junggeselle lässt man sich seltenst eine warme Mahlzeit entgehen. Ich also hin zu Kerima, hab erst Sabrina angeflirtet – hab wie immer auf Granit gebissen. Der gegelte Brahmzwerg war in der Nähe… Aber irgendwann knacke ich Sabrina schon noch, dann wird sie sich nach mir und meinem Traumkörper verzehren und dann lass ich sie auch mal ein bisschen zappeln… Ähm, wo war ich? Richtig, essen bei Kerima. Ich schaufelte also ganz friedlich meinen Kartoffelbrei in mich hinein und hörte Lisa mit halbem Ohr zu – David ist toll, David ist lieb, David ist ein Vollidiot. Okay, kurz zurückspulen. David ist was? Privat sind sie wohl ein Herz und eine Seele, aber geschäftlich hat es zwischen Julia Plenske und Romeo Seidel wohl gekracht. David provoziert Richard, aber Richard lässt sich nicht provozieren. Im Gegenzug dazu provoziert Richard David und der springt natürlich voll darauf an. Gewitter im Paradies eben. Naja, so wie Lisa drauf ist, war das eher ein Tsunami. Die beiden haben sich jedenfalls richtig gefetzt – das erste Mal in den paar Tagen Beziehung. Plötzlich kommt ein Model – eine heiße Schnecke – und mustert Lisa abfällig: „Sie sind die Chefin hier?" – „Ja", kriegt sie gereizt zur Antwort. „Mir steht vertraglich ein Obstsalat zu." Ich möchte auch mal in der Situation sein, so etwas sagen zu können – vertraglich geregelter Obstsalat, so was gibt's auch nur bei Kerima. „Dieser hier ist mit Zucker. Ich habe aber zuckerfrei geordert. Bringen Sie das in Ordnung." – „Selbstverständlich", gibt Lisa zuckersüß zur Antwort, „dafür werden Köpfe rollen." Immer noch das gestellte Businesslächeln. Als der Kleiderständer außer Sichtweite ist, schnappt sich Lisa ein Sieb, haut den ganzen Salat da rein und hält ihn unter fließend kaltes Wasser, schüttelt das Sieb immer mal und lässt verbal immer noch Frust über David ab. Sie ist so in Rage, dass ihr ein paar Haare nach vorne fallen – jetzt sieht sie wieder ein bisschen aus wie die gute, alte Lisa Plenske. Platsch – der frisch gewaschene und geschleuderte Obstsalat landet wieder in der Schüssel: „Herr von Brahmberg. Bringen Sie das hier unserer Lasmiranda Densivilja." – „Wem bitte?" – „Na diesem spanischen Model, ich hab den Namen vergessen." – „Bin ich die Cateringkraft?" – „Nein. Ich auch nicht, aber ich habe ihrem Wunsch nach zuckerfreiem Salat trotzdem entsprochen, wenn ich bitten darf…" Sie drückt Richard die Schüssel in die Hand und der trottet tatsächlich in Richtung Atelier. Lisa sollte sich öfter mit David streiten… Das scheint ihr und vor allem ihrer Selbstsicherheit gut zu tun.

Berlin, 28. Januar 2006

Irgendwie läuft das mit David und Lisa nicht so wie es sollte. Ich mache mir so meine Gedanken. Lisa ist total aufgekratzt und happy. David hier, David da, er ist toll, er ist wunderbar – man sollte das zur Melodie von diesem Song singen, von diesem Sänger, diesem…ach, wie hieß denn der? Naja, egal, es ist jedenfalls immer die gleiche Leier. Und David? Nun, der sitzt von Zeit zu Zeit bei mir im Kiosk und guckt wie ein Bus, wenn's donnert. „Weißt du Jürgen, irgendwie ist mir das zuviel Nähe. Lisa ist ständig um mich herum und…" er bricht ab, ich setze die Sag-jetzt-nichts-Falsches-mein-Freund-Miene auf. „Du bist doch auch ein Mann und du hast doch Mercedes Diaz gesehen…" Wen? Ach so, dieses rattenscharfe Model, Lasmiranda Densivilja – da hatte Lisas Komikzentrum wohl den richtigen Riecher… vielleicht war es auch ihr Dramatikzentrum, ja wohl eher das. „Lisa ist so schrecklich unerfahren. Ständig fragt sie, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hat. An ausgefallene Stellungen ist mit ihr nicht zu denken. Schon alles, was über Sofa und Bett hinausgeht, ist für Lisa Tabu." Am liebsten würde ich mir jetzt die Hände über die Ohren legen und laut: lalalalalalala singen. Das sind definitiv zu viele Details. Wie soll ich denn Lisa je wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn Davids Schilderungen gerade zu Bildern in meinem Kopf führen, die Lisa in irgendeiner Kamasutra-Position zeigen? „Ich bin doch nicht mit einer Nonne liiert…Du wärst Mercedes doch auch nicht abgeneigt." Nee, natürlich nicht, aber ich bin auch nicht liiert und ein Nonnerich bin ich auch nicht. „Na siehst du. Lisa braucht es ja nicht zu erfahren." Ich glaube, ich benehme mich gerade wie Tinky-Winky von den Teletubbies – ich stehe da und schüttle immer wieder meinen überdimensionierten Kopf: Oh-oh, oh-oh und weil's pädagogisch so wertvoll ist, gleich noch mal: oh-oh, oh-oh. Hör mir mal gut zu, du wandelnder Samenstrang, du bist mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen, du wirst dich verdammt noch mal zusammenreißen. Wenn es sein muss, bring ich dich höchst persönlich zu den anonymen Fremdgängern und wenn das nicht hilft, muss eben eine Vasektomie durchgeführt werden… Du wirst Lisa bestimmt nicht so demütigen und ihr so wehtun. Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade auf dreifache Körpergröße aufgeplustert – David wirkt richtig bedrippelt, zerknirscht und auf einmal ganz klein wie er das so sitzt auf der Bank in meinem Kiosk. „Sie ist so eine Mutti." Lisa oder Lasmiranda? „Lisa. Gabriele wollte neulich backen und hat gefragt, was sie backen soll. Ich wollte Sachertorte und Lisa wollte Marmorkuchen. Und dann wollte sie auch noch helfen. Nee, nicht nur helfen, sie wollte alleine backen. Komm David, hat sie gesagt, das macht Spaß. Ja klar, die Finger in Mehl, Zucker und Eiern zu wälzen, ist total genial. Mariella wäre nie auf so eine Idee gekommen." Nun, Lisa ist nicht Mariella. Lisa stammt aus einem vorstädtischen Durchschnittshaushalt. Da wird nun mal selbst gebacken und wenn Lisa das nur halb so gut kann wie Helga, dann ist dir ein richtig guter Kuchen entgangen. David, du hast doch lange genug in einer Beziehung gelebt, um zu wissen, dass außerhalb der Laken noch andere Dinge passieren, an denen sich das frisch verliebte Paar beteiligen sollte… „Aber Mariella…" Ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Also noch mal langsam und zum Mitschreiben für begriffsstutzige Bonzensöhne: LISA IST NICHT MARIELLA und sie wird es nie sein und da kannst du ihr noch so viele Kleider überstülpen und noch solange darauf drängen, dass sie sich die Spange rausnehmen lässt... Wenn du dich nur in die Beziehung mit Lisa gestürzt hast, um eine Lücke zu füllen und jetzt erst merkst, dass du deine neu gewonnene Freiheit doch lieber erst genießen willst, dann solltest du einen Schlussstrich ziehen und zwar schnellst möglich. Lisa liebt dich nämlich und du wirst ihr schon weh genug damit tun, wenn du zu ihr so ehrlich bist wie mit mir. Überleg dir erst mal, was du willst, dann kommst du zurück zu Onkel Jürgen, damit der dir den Kopf waschen kann und wenn das nicht hilf, kann Onkel Jürgen sich immer noch auf Lisas emotionalen Supergau vorbereiten. Tonnen von Taschentüchern und Schokolade besorgen, einen Stapel frisch gewaschener Hemden bereit legen, denn an meiner Brust wird sie sich ausheulen, so wie immer. Und bis dahin lässt du die Finger von diesem steilen Zahn, kapische? Davids Kopfbewegung könnte sowohl ein Nicken als auch ein Schütteln sein. Er geht wortlos. Ich bleibe zurück: Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, denke ich nur. Das kann ja heiter werden.


	2. Chapter 2

Berlin, 05. Februar 2006

Hatte heute prominenten Besuch um Kiosk und hab es nicht einmal gleich gemerkt. Ich gab gerade mal wieder eine Sondervorstellung als Kummerkasten – diesmal für Yvonne und ihre Schwangerschaftswehwehchen, als er plötzlich im Kiosk stand. Mal abgesehen von den bunten Klamotten ist er eher unauffällig. Yvonne meint, er ist ein gut aussehender junger Mann, nun das kann ich nicht einschätzen, aber ich fand ihn recht bodenständig und umgänglich für einen aufstrebenden Werbefachmann, dessen Jeanskampagne auf jeder Litfasssäule und auf jeder Werbetafel bundesweit zu finden ist… Einen Stapel Zeitschriften hat er gekauft, dazu eine Tüte Bonbons und Kaugummi. Nervennahrung, hat er gesagt. Dann wollen Sie bestimmt zu Kerima?, hab ich gescherzt, als ich ihn erkannt habe. „Nee, warum?" Stimmt, für Kerima braucht man definitiv mehr Nervennahrung. Ach, ich dachte nur. Die können im Moment jeden Strohhalm gebrauchen. „Und woher wissen Sie denn das?" Nun, ich bin Lisa Plenskes persönlicher Seelsorger. „Lisa Plenske?" Die Mehrheitseignerin. „Ach so, nie von ihr gehört. Doch, mal was über sie gelesen. Ich dachte, sie ist mehr wie der Yeti, jeder weiß, dass es sie gibt, aber keiner hat sie je gesehen." Yvonne grinst breit: „Und das, obwohl es doch mittlerweile ziemlich viel zu gucken gibt." – „Ich muss dann mal. Ich komme bestimmt mal wieder, so einen netten Kiosk kann man sich ja nicht entgehen lassen." Und schon ist er weg. Schade, dass er kein Popstar ist, sonst könnte ich jetzt einen Erfahrungsbericht für die Bravo schreiben: „Der Tag, an dem Rokko Kowalski in meinem kleinen Kiosk stand".

Berlin, 10. Februar 2006

Endlich tut Lisa mal etwas für sich!! Sie hat sich für einen BWL-Kurs an der Uni eingeschrieben. Die werden vielleicht doof gucken, wenn plötzlich die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda da sitzt und etwas über Wirtschaft lernen will. „Jürgen, das, was ich in meiner Ausbildung gelernt habe, reicht nicht, um Kerima durch die schwierigen Zeiten zu dirigieren. Ich bin es leid, immer zu dir zu kommen." Und David? „Nun, der ist zu sehr Idealist, um zu glauben, dass jemand seiner Firma etwas Böses will. Außerdem gibt's von ihm nur große Worte, aber wenig dahinter. Und bevor du fragst, Richard ist zu böse, um die Firma in meinem Sinne zu führen. Daher die Doppelspitze, aber das wolltest du ja auch schon nicht verstehen. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du willst mir diesen Kurs auch nur ausreden." Wieso auch? „David ist dagegen, dass ich ihn mache und meine Eltern auch. Mama hat Angst, ich würde mich übernehmen und sie meint, ich hätte doch jetzt David, da sollte ich mir keine Gedanken um meine berufliche Zukunft machen, der sorgt jetzt für mich. Aber ich will nicht, dass jemand für mich sorgt. Ich will diesen Kurs." Lisa sieht aus wie ein trotziges kleines Kind – als würden ihr gleich Hörner aus der Stirn wachsen. Dann mach ihn, aber vielleicht solltest du lieber einen PR-Kurs machen. „Wieso?" Na weil Mariella mit ihrem Lars von dannen zieht. Lisa grübelt. „Ach Mist, richtig, das steht ja auch noch an." Soll ich dir vielleicht doch mal nen Termin mit meinem Kumpel Rokko klar machen? „Wie oft denn noch? Nein! Mariella macht die Parfum-Kampagne noch zu Ende und dann schreiben wir ihre Stelle ganz normal aus." Gut, bleibt mein neuer Kumpel Rokko eben noch eine Weile mein persönlicher Berater in Kiosk-Dekorationsfragen.

Rokko war in letzter Zeit öfter hier. Ist schon ne arme Sau. Sucht die große Liebe und trifft immer wieder auf Frauen, die nur eine Nacht mit ihm wollen. Seine Probleme hätte ich gerne… Wenn ich ihn so reden höre, dann könnte man meinen, da sitzt eine männliche Lisa. Die große Liebe. Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Die Frau meines Lebens. Was'n Schmalz! Und gefunden hat er sie auch noch nicht. Nicht mal in Sicht ist eine, die für diesen Posten in Frage käme. Dafür ackert er sich gerade dumm und dusselig bei dieser Firma, wie hieß die doch gleich? Deren Sitz ist hier gleich um die Ecke… Die produzieren Dosenfutter für Babys… Neulich saß Rokko hier über einer Tasse Kakao und war völlig verzweifelt: „Ich kann doch nichts verkaufen, was derartig eklig schmeckt. Generationen von Kindern werden mich hassen." Gewissensfragen?! Hah, die hat doch sonst bloß Lisa und die auch nicht mehr so häufig seit sie David Seidels bessere Hälfte ist.

David war übrigens nicht wieder bei mir. In mir wächst der Verdacht, Lasmiranda hat ihn ran gelassen und er, der arme schwache Mann, konnte sich partout nicht wehren… Er weiß, wie ich dazu stehe und ist deshalb nicht wieder bei mir aufgetaucht. Vielleicht täusche ich mich auch… Oder auch nicht. „Wir haben einfach zu wenig Zeit für einander." Du für David oder David für dich? „Immer, wenn ich Zeit für ihn habe, hat er keine für mich und umgekehrt." Sag mal, Lisa, wird das Rosa deiner Brillengläser vielleicht langsam heller? „Ja, es stellt sich halt Alltag ein. Und bei Kerima geht's drunter und drüber und Mariellas Abreise. Naja, die macht ihm zu schaffen, glaube ich. Wenn der Stress vorbei ist, dann läuft's bestimmt wieder besser. David hat mir versprochen, wir fahren gemeinsam nach Sylt. Darauf freu ich mich schon." Reiner Selbstbetrug, kleine Lisa. Soll ich ihr mal einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geben? Bei ihrer Verliebtheit muss es schon ein Wink mit einem ganzen Zaun sein. Beweise hab ich auch keine, also werde ich weiter die Ohren und Augen offen halten. 00-Decker ist wieder auf Mission.

Berlin, 15. Februar 2006

Lisa hat ihren Kurs im gewaltfreien Töpfern begonnen. Halt nein, dass ist das, was diese Sekte, die neulich hier war, mir angeboten hat. Lisa hat ihren BWL-Kurs begonnen. Scheint ihr Spaß zu machen und es ist gut, dass sie mal rauskommt. Zugegeben, der Zeitpunkt ist mehr als ungünstig gewählt – bei Kerima gibt es allerhand zu tun. Zwei Abende die Woche ist sie also an der Uni und kommt am nächsten Tag immer begeistert zu mir. Lisa war ja schon als Kind ein Streber, die geht völlig in ihren Hausaufgaben auf. David war deswegen schon bei mir: Lisa fehlt ihm, er hätte sie gerne öfter um sich. Auf einmal? Wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn nicht so sehr bemuttert? Und Lasmiranda?, frag ich ihn. „Nenn sie doch nicht immer so." Er wirkt noch zerknirschter als beim letzten Gespräch. „Ich konnte es nicht. Ich hab's gleich gemerkt, als sie mir die Hand auf den Hinter legte." Lalalalalala… obwohl, die Vorstellung ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht – solange ihre Hand dabei auf meinem Hinter liegt… Und das hat vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen mit Lisa zu tun? „Natürlich, sie ist doch jetzt meine Lebensgefährtin. Darum ist es ja so blöd, dass sie soviel Zeit in diese Lernerei investiert." Oh man, David, du bist erwachsen, du wirst dich doch mal ein paar Stunden alleine beschäftigen können – du hast doch diese vielen Computerspiele und diesen riesigen Fernseher, an deiner Stelle wüsste ich, was ich täte und jugendfrei wäre es auch noch.

Rokko war auch wieder hier. Yvonne hat ihn gefragt, ob er nicht ein paar Gläschen Babybrei für ihr Muckelchen mitbringen könnte. Da hat er irritiert auf Yvonnes Bauch geguckt und gemeint: „Naja, das Zeug ist so tot gekocht, das hält bis 2012 und in diesen Gläsern überlebt es den atomaren Schlag, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir noch mal überlegen, ob du dein Kind mit diesem Zeug füttern willst… Es soll dich doch lieb haben, oder?" Ist schon ein klasse Typ, der Rokko. Hab ich auch mal wen zum Quatschen. Zuhören kann er gut. Sein Auftrag für Yiam-Yiam (was für'n blöder Name für einen Babybrei-Hersteller) geht auch bald zu Ende. Aber der braucht sich ja keine Sorgen zu machen, um den reißt sich ja die ganze Branche – fast die ganze, denn Lisa will nichts von ihm hören, dabei hat sie ihn noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Diesbezüglich geht's hier zu wie in einer Sitcom: Lisa ist kaum raus, kommt Rokko. Rokko ist kaum raus, kommt Lisa. Verbringt Rokko seine Mittagspause hier, kommt Lisa erst nach Feierabend. Verbringt Lisa ihre Mittagspause hier, kommt Rokko erst abends. Und ihren Morgenkaffee nehmen sie auch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten. Vielleicht sollte ich die beiden mal einander vorstellen, könnte mir vorstellen, die hätten viel Spaß zusammen.

Berlin, 18. Februar 2006

Bin heute Morgen mit einer scharfen Blondine, einer scharfen Brünetten, einem für mich eher weniger scharfen Dunkelhaarigen und einem fetten Kater aufgewacht. Jetzt ist Nachmittag und alles, was noch übrig ist, ist der Kater, aber der hat nach einigen Aspirin auch an Gewicht verloren. Gestern war Sabrina seit langem mal wieder bei mir im Kiosk – sie sehnt sich nach mir, da bin ich sicher. Leider schüttete sie mir ihr Herz aus und sprach nur von Richard… bäh… Mariella kam dazu und war, meiner Meinung nach, schon ein bisschen angeschickert: „Ach Herr Jürgen, ich möchte mich auch von Ihnen verabschieden." Was für ein Anblick: Die überkorrekte Mariella von Brahmberg verabschiedet sich vom kleinen Kioskfuzzi. „Ich wollte Sabrina in die Tiki-Bar einladen. Haben Sie nicht Lust, uns zu begleiten?" Hallo, wann werde ich schon mal mit zwei so heißen Frauen gesehen? Klar, habe ich Lust. In der Tiki-Bar trafen wir Rokko. „Ich hab gerade ein Geschäftmeeting hinter mich gebracht", sagte er und stellte sich galant vor. Die Blondine gehört mir – ich muss einfach mein Revier markieren. „Okay, okay, ich hatte auch kein Interesse. Trotzdem wirst du einen Kumpel brauchen – du weiß ja, betrunkene Frauen wiegen dreimal so viel wie nüchtern, du kriegst die zwei hier nicht alleine nach Hause getragen." Gut, ich hab einen Filmriss und was für einen, aber ich kann mich erinnern, wie Recht er hatte. „Wissen Sie, Herr Jürgen, ich mache mir Sorgen um Lisa. Sie ist David ja förmlich hörig. Wenn er es von ihr verlangen würde, würde sie sich glatt die Haare grün färben… Es weiß kaum einer, aber ich hab mich von David getrennt und nicht er von mir. Er hat sich ziemlich schnell mit Lisa getröstet und für unsere Umwelt sie es so aus, als hätte er sich neu verliebt…" Sie hat noch viel mehr gelallt, aber das, woran ich mich erinnern kann, sorgt dafür, dass ich mir meinen schmerzenden Kopf zerbreche – mal wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie wir vier in mein kleines Hinterzimmer gekommen sind, aber wir haben hier übernachtet. Mariella war das schrecklich unangenehm, als sie wieder nüchtern und einigermaßen wach war. Sabrina hat erstmal frech ausgeschlafen und ist dann gegangen, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Naja, vielleicht versucht ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr zu sagen, dass sie zu mir gehört und dass sie sich daher so natürlich in meinem Zimmer bewegen kann. Für Rokko ist alles ganz locker und easy. Er hat mit mir gefrühstückt. Gut, wirklich 'was 'runterbekommen haben wir jetzt nicht, aber er ist halt so was wie mein Jürgen. Er hat halt die Schweizer Position in der Lisa-David-und-der-Rest-der-Bande-Geschichte: Er ist neutral und hört sich alles an: „Du solltest deiner Freundin mal auf den Zahn fühlen." Sie liebt ihn und da könnte er mit einer Leuchtreklame, auf der „Ich bin ein Mistkerl" steht, herumlaufen. „Und er?" Was soll mit ihm sein? „Liebt er sie?" Ist schwer zu sagen. Sie hat schon einen guten Einfluss auf ihn… „Naja, guter Einfluss bringt's ja nicht. Sollte die Liebe nicht…" Och nö… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr hinhören. Wenn's mal mit der Werbung nicht mehr so läuft, kannst du ja immer noch Kitschromane schreiben.

Berlin, 25. Februar 2006

Rokko und Lisa haben sich endlich kennen gelernt – und das ohne mein Zutun. Die unendliche Abfolge von Präsentationen, Modenschauen und allerlei anderer Selbstinszenierungen der Modebranche hat wieder begonnen. Auftakt machte gestern die pompöse Geburtstagsfeier von Jerry Chrysler. Ludwig XIV wäre vor Neid erblasst. Versailles ist schon fast popelig im Gegensatz zu dem, was Chrysler da aufgefahren hat, zumindest, wenn man Lisa, Rokko und den einschlägigen Klatschblättern glaubt…

Gestern am frühen Abend kam Lisa in meinen Kiosk und sah aus wie ein viktorianischer Weihnachtsbaum: Viel rot, viel weiß und kaum ein Zentimeter, der nicht behängt war. Ein bisschen viel des Guten, aber wenn Hugo meint und, um es mal mit Lisas Worten zu sagen: David gefällt es auch. Und der Mann hat ja Geschmack, nicht? Also hab ich ihr Kostüm ihre Aufmachung die Art wie sie gekleidet, frisiert und geschminkt war, abgenickt.

Kurze Zeit später kam Rokko. Hey, ist schon wieder Fasching oder warum bist du so verkleidet? Anzug, Hemd, Krawatte – alles farblich passend, keine wilden Muster und alles da, wo es hingehört (besonders die Krawatte!!). Gequält lächelte er mich an: „Was muss, das muss, oder? Das hat man nun davon, wenn man der neue Stern am Werbehimmel ist. Da ist man zu jeder Party eingeladen und weil man noch nicht die Nummer 1 ist, kann man es sich nicht erlauben, nicht hinzugehen. Dabei kenne ich diesen Jerry Chrysler gar nicht." Ach, du gehst auch zu Jerry Chryslers Geburtstagsfeier? „Wieso auch? Wer geht denn noch?" Na die ganze Kerima-Gang: Lisa, David, Brechard, Sabrinchen, der neidzerfressene Hugo… Na alle eben… Hey, dann lernst du Lisa vielleicht endlich 'mal kennen. Sag ich noch. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass er, wenn er sich mal in einen Fettnapf stürzt, gleich so einen erwischt…?!

Lisa ist einfach nicht der Typ für solche Partys und David versteht es einfach nicht, ihr ihre Unsicherheit zu nehmen. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick verkrümelte Lisa sich mit einem Teller voller Häppchen (wenn sie noch was essen konnte, war's wohl alles nur halb so schlimm). Jedenfalls hatte sie sich eine ruhige Ecke gesucht und stopfte eins von diesem minimalistischen Häppchen nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Rokko hatte auch genug vom allgemeinen Gewusel und verdrückte sich in die gleiche Ecke – und da stand Lisa schon und beobachtete sie Szenerie. „Hallo! Ziemlich steife Party, oder?" Ich glaube, Rokko würde es sogar schaffen, mit einem tollwütigen Grizzly Freundschaft zu schließen, zumindest würde er es probieren, wenn er den Grizzly interessant genug fände. Aber Lisa ist da so ein Fall für sich – sie hat das verschämt nicken und mit dem Kopf schütteln sozusagen erfunden. „Wenn Sie die hier schon selber essen, statt sie zu verteilen, könnten Sie einen armen, zu Tode gelangweilten Mann wenigstens mit etwas Smalltalk beglücken." Hihihi, Lisa hat ja keine Standesdünkel, darum hat sie ihn einfach in dem glauben gelassen, sie sei Kellnerin auf der Party und ein bisschen geredet hat sie auch mit ihm – bis Brechard Richard kam: „Frau Plenske? Könnten Sie mal kommen, eben ist einer unserer Geschäftspartner gekommen und möchte Sie gerne kurz sprechen." Rokko machte große Augen: „Frau Plenske? Sie sind Lisa Plenske, die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda? Ich hab Sie mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt." – „Nun, nichts ist Furcht einflößender als die eigene Fantasie."

„Jürgen, sie ist so normal, sie ist so sympathisch, so zurückhaltend, so schüchtern, aber ich glaube, dass ist Tarnung, sie ist bestimmt sehr leidenschaftlich, so... So, so…" Ich habe entnervt geseufzt: So was? „Ich glaube, sie könnte meine Traumfrau sein." Nee, ne!? Wie kommste denn da drauf? Der Abend war ja noch nicht beendet. Lisa hatte also Rokkos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen – ob sie es wollte oder nicht, ob sie es beabsichtigte oder nicht. Sie stand also da mit einer von diesen überkandidelten Industriellen-Gattinnen, deren zweiter Vorname Botox ist und hörte sich deren Vortrag an: „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Da vermasselt sie es einfach. Alles war geplant und dann einfach so, zwei Wochen zu früh." Rokko hatte sich einfach so dazugestellt und wusste nicht wirklich wovon die Dame, die sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzte, gesprochen hatte. „Wer hat was vermasselt?", fragte Rokko also, um wieder mit Lisa ins Gespräch zu kommen. „Johanna von Krupp hat es nicht zu ihrem Kaiserschnitttermin geschafft. Stellen Sie sich vor, da hatte sie doch tatsächlich heute schon Wehen – zwei Wochen vor dem in ihrem Kalender eingetragenen Termin." Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, was für ein Gesicht Lisa in dem Moment gemacht hat – das Habt-ihr-sie-noch-alle-Gesicht. „Das hätte sie wohl kaum verhindern können." – „Nun, sie hatte es zumindest versuchen können." – „Und wie?" – „Na Kopfstand und Beine kreuzen." – „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" – „Doch, natürlich. Dieses Rudel blutrünstiger Industriellen-Gattinnen ist nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Mitglied und Johanna hat es einfach so vermasselt. Dafür lassen die sie bestimmt hilflos in der Savanne zurück."

„Du hast schon seltsame Freunde", hat sich Lisa heute Morgen bei mir beschwert. Wieso? Findest du Rokko etwa nicht nett? „Doch schon. Ein bisschen direkt vielleicht." Lisas Begeisterung für Rokko ist also indirekt proportional zu seiner Begeisterung für sie… Aber ich kenne Lisa, es wurmt sie schrecklich, dass er es schafft, sie zum Reden und selbst direkt sein zu bringen. Ich habe mich anfänglich auch darüber gewundert, mittlerweile kann ich damit umgehen. Lisa wird das auch noch lernen und dann wird sie sich mit Rokko genauso gut verstehen wie ich.


	3. Chapter 3

Berlin, 03. März 2006

_Lieber Jürgen!!_

_Ich habe dein Tagebuch zufällig gefunden und auch wirklich nicht mehr als den ersten Satz gelesen. Nach dem Tag heute hast du bestimmt viel zu schreiben. Wenn du reden willst oder nicht allein sein willst, du weißt, wo ich wohne und meine Nummer hast du auch._

_Dein Freund Rokko_

_P.S.: Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du im Computerzeitalter noch irgendetwas mit der Hand schreibst. Find ich gut, das ist so authentisch._

Rokko ist wirklich ein wahrer Freund! Ohne ihn wäre ich wohl heute komplett durchgedreht.

Alles begann heute früh mit wirklich exotischem Besuch in meinem Kiosk: Richard von Brahmberg mit seinem überteuerten Kaschmirschal, der genauso kratzt wie normale Wolle, aber weil er dafür so viel hingeblättert hat wie andere für einen gebrauchten Kleinwagen, ist er natürlich besser als Mutters Selbstgestrickter… Jedenfalls stand er da: Rote Nase, dicker Schal um den Hals. Und ich war gut drauf: Wenn Sie Ihren Schlägertrupp suchen, der war heute noch nicht hier. Richard setzt an, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt nur ein Röcheln – so wie bei Darth Vader: Luuke, ich bin dein Vaaaterrr, aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Und Sabrinas wenig diskreten Versuch, an eine Samenspende von mir zu kommen, habe ich auch abgelehnt, also hören Sie auf zu scharren und zu knurren. Ich habe die Nacht mit Sabrina tatsächlich sausen lassen. Vielleicht bin ich ein Volltrottel, diese Gelegenheit ergibt sich bestimmt nie wieder… Rokko und Lisa mit ihren Große-Liebe-Schmonzetten haben wohl auf mich abgefärbt. Ich will Sabrina mittlerweile nicht mehr nur in meinem Bett, ich will sie in meinem Leben, aber dazu wird es wohl nicht kommen... Wieder setzt Richard zu einem röchelnden Ton an: „Lassen Sie mich doch mal ausreden. Ich brauche etwas gegen Halsschmerzen." Yo, Herr von Brahmberg, sehen Sie sich hier mal um. Das ist ein Kiosk und keine Apotheke. „Aber in die Apotheke schaffe ich es nicht mehr, ihre kleine Freundin hat ein außerordentliches Meeting angesetzt und da kann ich nicht fehlen, nur weil meine Mandeln mich gleich umbringen. Sie haben doch bestimmt Eukalyptusbonbons oder so." Ja, hier, aber da musste schon die ganze Tüte schlucken, damit es was bringen soll. Ja, wir Männer sind schon ein wehleidiges Völkchen, Richard sieht aus wie ein Cocker Spaniel mit Durchfall und in diesem Zustand tut er selbst mir leid.

Dann waren ein paar Stunden Ruhe. In der Mittagspause kam Rokko – Kakao wie üblich und dann haben wir uns über den schüchtern wirkenden jungen Mann, der immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in ein Erotikheftchen wirft, amüsiert. Ey, das ist keine Bibliothek, das ist ein Kiosk. Jetzt, wo du drauf gesabbert hast, musst du es auch kaufen. Wenn es Ärger mit Mutti gibt, kann ich es auch gerne für dich verstecken. „Das waren mindestens 5 Rottöne", Rokko strahlte, dem macht dieses Spiel schon fast mehr Spaß als mir. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich ihn zwingen, auch mal eine anzügliche Bemerkung zu machen, er flüstert sie mir immer zu, aber laut sagt er sie nie. Lachend ging ich zum Telefon: Das lustige Jürgilein hier. Aber das Lachen blieb mir im Hals stecken. Um Gottes Willen. Ja, Helga, ich bin sofort da. In welchem Krankenhaus? Welche Station? Okay, Ruhe bewahren. Ich muss eine Vertretung für den Kiosk finden. Yvonne? Nein, geht nicht, das Baby kann jede Minute kommen. Helga? Geht nicht, die ist schon im Krankenhaus. Meine Mutter? Nee, die ist mit ihrer Tupper- oder Avon- oder weiß-der-Geier-Verkaufstour unterwegs. „Jürgen! Jürgen! Beruhige dich! Was ist passiert?" Lisa… bei der Sitzung… zusammengebrochen… Notoperation. Keine Zeit für ganze Sätze. „Gut, ich werde dich hier im Kiosk vertreten. Ich muss bloß bei Kinderfutterns anrufen, okay? Du fährst ins Krankenhaus und bist für deine Freundin da."

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die an Lisa 'rumgeschnippelt haben, aber Helga und Bernd hätten mir fast den letzten Nerv geraubt mit ihrer Kopflosigkeit. Okay, ich war auch kopflos und sie sind die Eltern. Sie dürfen das und dass uns niemand etwas sagt, macht die Sache eh schon schlimm genug.

Stunden später hab ich Rokko wieder im Kiosk abgelöst. Gut, abschließen, das hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch alleine geschafft, aber im Krankenhaus gab's halt nichts mehr zu tun. „Und? Wie geht's ihr?", fragte er mich aufgeregt. Ich könnte echt heulen. Wieso hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass sie vor Fieber geglüht hat und dass sie Bauchschmerzen hatte? Ich kenne Lisa doch jetzt seit dem Kindergarten, ich müsste so etwas doch merken. „Ach Jürgen, du ziehst ja ein Gesicht, das klingt doch nur nach einer harmlosen Blinddarmentzündung." Blinddarmentzündung? Hast du eine Ahnung! Eileiterschwangerschaft. Die Ärzte haben echt um ihr Leben gekämpft. Rokko sah mich bedrippelt an. „Oh. Hat sie gewusst, dass sie schwanger ist?" Ich glaube nicht, das hätte sie mir doch erzählt. „Und wie geht's David?" Das ist so typisch Rokko, macht sich sofort eine Birne um andere. Aber das ist eine wirklich interessante Frage. Ich habe David nicht gesehen – hier nicht und auch nicht im Krankenhaus. Sollte er nicht da sein, wenn seine Freundin um ihr Leben kämpft? Ich konnte ja auch noch nicht mit ihr sprechen, sie war ja noch in Narkose, als ich gegangen bin. Es gibt bestimmt eine gute Erklärung für seine Abwesenheit – vielleicht war er nur mal an der frischen Luft. „Sagtest du nicht, die OP hat mehrere Stunden gedauert?" Richtig, das ist selbst für einen Frischluftjunkie zu viel frische Luft. Rokko, wieso hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt? Wieso achtet sie auch so schrecklich wenig auf sich? Ich meine, kriecht auf dem Zahnfleisch und tut so, als wäre nichts. „Jürgen, es ist okay, dass dir das nahe geht, du brauchst jetzt nicht so aggressiv zu tun." Ja, da hat er wohl Recht, aber es geht mir besser, wenn ich anderen die Schuld geben kann – vorerst zumindest…

Berlin, 04. März 2006

Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können sollen. Ich hätte meine Finger um seinen Hals legen sollen: Die Daumen auf die Kehle und die Fingerspitzen auf die Halswirbelsäule und dann hätte ich ganz langsam zudrücken sollen, bis er erst blau und dann lila wird, dazu hätte ich ihn ein bisschen dolle schütteln und ihn anschreien sollen: Du hast sie doch nicht alle. Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Sitzt in meinem Kiosk und heult: Mein Kind. Mein Kind ist tot. Ich hab nicht mal gewusst, dass wir eines kriegen… und kaum hat er sich beruhigt: Ich muss hier raus. Okay, die Tür ist da. Soll ich mitkommen oder willst du alleine spazieren gehen? „Was heißt denn hier spazieren gehen? Ich fahre ein paar Tage nach Sylt." Oh nein, das kannst du Lisa nicht antun. Du kannst doch nicht den Urlaub, den du ihr versprochen hast, alleine machen. Sie braucht dich jetzt. Nach dem Gift-Anschlag warst du doch auch für sie da und da ward ihr nur Freunde. Jetzt ist sie deine Freundin, sie wäre fast die Mutter deines Kindes geworden... „Ich glaube, es ist besser für sie, wenn sie mich ein paar Tage nicht sieht. Und Sylt bleibt uns ja." Darum geht's nicht, es geht um die Geste. Meinst du ihr geht's besser als dir? Wohl eher nicht, du bist ja nicht aufgeschlitzt worden. Meine Ansprache Perlen vor die Säue. Ein David Seidel lässt sich nicht überreden oder von etwas abhalten. Rokko meinte, ich erinnere ihn an Rumpelstilzchen, so tobend in meinem Kiosk – na sehr schmeichelhaft. „Komm, ich mach dir den Kiosk heute Nachmittag und du besuchst Lisa." Nee, das geht nicht. Sie wird doch nach David fragen und was soll ich ihr antworten? „Die Wahrheit. Sie hat es gerade schwer genug und aus falsch verstandenem Mitleid belogen zu werden, nee, das hat niemand verdient." Da hat er Recht. Yvonne verzichtet schon darauf, Lisa zu besuchen, um ihr den Anblick vom fast geschlüpften Kind zu ersparen. Darum will sie Max schicken – ausgerechnet diesen spröden, sachlichen Schlipsträger. Naja, nett ist er schon unser Max, aber ob er für die Aufgabe der Richtige ist? Heute hat Lisa eh nur Besuch von der Familie und bruderähnlichen besten Freunden bekommen. Sie hatte Glück im Unglück: Die Ärzte konnten einen Eierstock erhalten. Also, wenn Prince Charming dann irgendwann doch noch kommt, können sie immer noch eine kleine Lisa und einen kleinen... ich weiß nicht, ich setz hier jetzt einfach mal Rokko ein und wenn es später doch ein Karsten, Joseph, Franz oder so sein sollte, kann ich das ja immer noch streichen.

Lisa hat natürlich nach David gefragt und erstaunlich souverän reagiert: „Er braucht bestimmt Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald wieder da ist. Dann schaffen wir das gemeinsam." Oh man, hoffentlich hast du Recht. Auf alles andere steht die Todesstrafe – zumindest für David Seidel. Oder besser: Ich bringe ihn zu Yvonnes Eltern, ziehe ihn aus, bestreiche ihn mit Salz und binde ihn im Ziegenstall an den Boden. Ja, das wäre mal ne gute Strafe…

Mich nimmt Lisas Eileiterschwangerschaft schrecklich mit. Es war höchstens sechs Wochen alt und mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen. Selbst wenn man es rechtzeitig gemerkt hätte, würde das Kind jetzt nicht mehr leben. Allerdings wäre die OP eine Nummer kleiner ausgefallen. Ja ja, Jürgen, rede du nur, vielleicht glaubst du dir auch irgendwann und der Schmerz lässt nach…

Berlin, 08. März 2006

Chantal-Köpenick Petersen ist auf der Welt. Halt, nein, der Streit um diesen Namen hat lediglich die Wehen ausgelöst. Yvonne meinte, Stars und Möchtegern-Stars würden ihre Kinder auch solche Namen geben – angeblich nach dem Zeugungsort. Da hat die Kleine ja noch mal Glück gehabt: Wanne-Eickel Petersen, da braucht man schon ein ziemlich großes Selbstbewusstsein. Momentan führen die Neu-Eltern eine Umfrage durch: Barbara oder Chantal? Das ist eine Art Wundertüte: Nennen sie sie Barbara Petersen, dann wird jeder ein biederes Hausmuttchen erwarten und dann wird sie mal wie ihre Mutter… Oder sie nennen sie Chantal Petersen, jeder wird eine dekadente Tussi erwarten und dann wird sie so wie ihr Vater. Lisa hat auch schon ihre Witze darüber gemacht. Mittlerweile ist sie über den Berg. Vielleicht sollten die Ärzte sie noch ein bisschen ruhig stellen, sonst platzt sie noch vor Tatendrang. Sie lässt sich regelmäßig Mitschriften aus der Uni bringen und hängt sich richtig rein in ihren Kurs. Selbst Richard besucht sie regelmäßig – mit den aktuellen Kerima-Papieren. Für Sabrinas Geschmack ist Richard ein bisschen zu sehr begeistert von Lisas Tatendrang. Ohne David arbeiten die zwei wohl ganz gut zusammen. Wenn das man nicht nur Tarnung ist und er aus Lisas Situation Kapital schlagen will. In zwei oder drei Tagen wird Lisa entlassen und heute hat sie die Bombe platzen lassen: Sie will ihr Leben neu ordnen und ausziehen. Bernd und Helga waren nicht so begeistert: „Man kann doch über alles reden, Schnattchen." Aber Schnattchen will nicht über alles reden, Schnattchen will Abstand, einen Neuanfang und sie ist ja auch kein Kind mehr. Ich habe ihr den Rücken gestärkt. Ich finde es gut, dass sie langsam unabhängig wird.

Berlin, 10. März 2006

Lisa is back! Rokko meint, wenn solange man den Blödsinn auf Englisch sagt, kommt alles gut an. Er muss es ja wissen, er verdient ja so seine Brötchen. Ich finde das nicht wichtig, nur schön, dass Lisa aus dem Krankenhaus durfte. Hoffentlich übernimmt sie sich nicht gleich. Ich habe sie Zuhause besucht, es geht ihr gut – körperlich. Seelisch? Schwer zu sagen, sie meint, es sei alles in Ordnung. Müsste es ihr nicht richtig dreckig gehen? Ich meine, sie hat ihr Kind verloren. Sie sagt, sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie schwanger war – es sei so unwirklich, sich das vorzustellen. Naja, wenn es ihr hilft, sich einzubilden, sie wäre wegen etwas Harmlosen im Krankenhaus gewesen. Ich bin auf jeden Fall da, wenn die angestauten und verdrängten Emotionen aus ihr raus wollen.

Rokko ist heute Morgen zur Promo-Tour für diesen Kinderfraß aufgebrochen. „Hoffentlich probiert den keiner in meinem Beisein, dann lynchen die mich bestimmt." Keine Angst, ich schneide die Artikel darüber aus und klebe sie für deine Familie in ein Album. Da hat er ein bisschen verletzt geguckt. Stimmt, von seiner Familie hat er mir noch nie erzählt. Ich ihm von meiner ja auch nicht. Dringend merken: Mit Rokko über die Sippe sprechen. Hat er vielleicht eine Schwester, die etwas für mich wäre? Oh, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich von einer Frau spreche, die nicht Sabrina ist und die ich für einen beziehungsähnlichen Zustand in Betracht ziehe. Wow, ist das vielleicht so was wie Spontanheilung vom verliebt sein? Ach was, so was gibt's nicht. Aber eine Frau mit Rokkos Eigenschaften würde ich mir schon gefallen lassen…

10 Tage wird er weg sein. Das wird schon ziemlich einsam hier im Kiosk, Lisa muss noch ein paar Tage Zuhause bleiben, Yvonne und Barbara (die Entscheidung ist gefallen!!) wollen verständlicherweise auch Zuhause bleiben und Rokko tourt durch die großen deutschen Städte… Sonst beschwere ich mich immer, dass alle ihren Seelenmüll bei mir abladen und jetzt, wo keiner kommt, ist es mir auch nicht Recht…

Berlin, 15. März 2006

Heute war Lisas erster Tag bei Kerima seit der „Sache". Wenn sie überhaupt darüber spricht, nennt sie die Eileiterschwangerschaft nur „die Sache". David glänzt immer noch durch Abwesenheit. „Weißt du, Jürgen, ich glaube, es ist endgültig." Was ist endgültig? „Na unsere Trennung." Es gab eine Trennung? „Keine offizielle, aber er hat sich seit der Sache nicht gemeldet, nicht geschrieben, nicht angerufen und zurück ist er auch noch nicht." Vielleicht leidet er anders als du. „Möglich, aber das ist kein Grund, mich hängen zu lassen." Oh Alice-Lisa Schwarzer scheint erwacht zu sein.

Berlin, 16. März 2006

Kerimas Catering ist so etwas wie ein Viehmarkt: Wer dort am lautesten schreit, macht die besten Geschäfte. So auch Lisa. Sie hatte mal wieder mehr Schwein als Verstand. Max' Wohnung – bisher wegen Rohrbruchs unbewohnbar – ist jetzt wieder im Urzustand und sein Vermieter hat mit dem Vertrag vor seiner Nase gewedelt und wollte, dass Max einen Nachmieter stellt. Das posaunte er in der Kaffeepause rum und nun ist Lisa seine Nachmieterin. Endlich haben ihre Augen mal wieder gestrahlt. Mit einem Möbelkatalog saß sie bei mir im Kiosk und hat sich dies und das ausgesucht. Den Schlüssel hat sie schon und Bernd hat sich ein paar Tage frei genommen – auf die Seidels ist er im Moment eh nicht gut zu sprechen, das wird also ein bisschen zur allgemeinen Entspannung beitragen. Die Wohnung an sich ist klasse – zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad, kleiner Balkon. Vielleicht ein bisschen mickrig für die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, aber für die erste Wohnung nicht schlecht. Und weit zu Rokko ist es von dort aus auch nicht – ich muss ja auch praktisch denken. Für den Fall, dass sich mein bester Freund und meine beste Freundin nicht vertragen, hab ich es nicht so weit. Bernd fängt jedenfalls morgen an mit Streichen und Tapezieren und ich helfe nach Feierabend. Ist ja viel zu tun, Lisa hat ja nur ein paar Dinge in ihrem Göberitzer Zimmer. Damit kriegt sie nie und nimmer eine ganze Wohnung voll.

Berlin, 20. März 2006

Heute kam also der große Knall. Ich wollte eigentlich nur witzig sein, als ich Lisa fragte, wie sie sich fühle, so wenige Stunden vor der letzten Nacht im elterlichen Nest. Ab morgen bist du dann ganz auf dich alleine gestellt. Und da brach der Damm. Oijoijoi, hat sie geweint – sie war ja untröstlich. Willst du nicht mehr ausziehen? „Doch, natürlich." Nach Göberitz ist es ja nicht weit und deine Eltern werden dich bestimmt reinlassen, wenn du mal wieder zu ihnen willst. Sie hat genickt. „Ich weiß. Darum geht's nicht. Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich auf einmal heulen muss." Ach Lisa, angestaute Gefühle müssen raus. Und du bist doch ein starkes Mädchen, du schaffst das auch ohne David.

Lisa war kaum weg und ich wollte abschließen, als Rokko noch durch die Tür huschte. Hey, du bist schon wieder da? „Ja, ich war schon vor einer halben Stunde hier, aber ich dachte, ich störe Lisa und dich besser nicht." Naja, Rokko kann ich es ja erzählen. Ich betrachtete mit einem Schmunzeln die Karte von der Reeperbahn, die er mir als Scherz mitgebracht hat. „Sie zieht jetzt doch mit David zusammen? Ich dachte, er wäre abgemeldet." Ist er auch. Sie zieht von Zuhause aus, das heißt nicht, dass sie bei ihm einzieht. „Stimmt. Ist David denn wieder in der Stadt?" Nee, dieser Mistkerl hat bestimmt schon ganz Sylt besamt. „Jürgen bitte, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen." Nee, aber ich kenne ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, wie er tickt. Ich meine, lässt Lisa einfach so in dieser Situation hängen. Würdest du deiner Freundin das antun? „Nein, wohl kaum. Ich glaube, mich hätte der Sicherheitsdienst aus ihrem Krankenzimmer 'raustragen müssen, damit sie sich von mir erholen kann." Aha, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Sag mal, nehmen wir mal an, du hast Lust auf Sachertorte und deine Freundin hat Lust auf Marmorkuchen, wie sähe dein Kompromiss aus? „Da müsste ich keinen Kompromiss finden. Sachertorte mag ich nicht, die ist mir zu dekadent. Außerdem lässt sich Marmorkuchen in meiner Singleküche besser bewerkstelligen." Du bäckst? „Für mich alleine nicht, aber wenn ich eine Freundin hätte, stelle ich mir das lustig vor. Wieso fragst du?" Och, nur so. „Nee, nee. Das will ich jetzt genau wissen." Ich erzähle ihm ein bisschen was, nur nicht zuviel, ich will ja nicht, dass Lisa mir dafür den Kopf abreißt. Rokko hat von Zeit zu Zeit genickt und dann bloß gemeint: „Was für ein Ignorant!" Dann hat er so ein debiles Lächeln aufgesetzt und meinte: „Also, wenn sie meine Freundin wäre, dann…" Na, was dann? „Ach, nichts dann. Ich würde sie halt nur nicht so behandeln." So so, man Alter, dich hat's ja voll erwischt. „Nein, wie denn auch? Ich meine, ich habe sie doch nur einmal getroffen." Jep, das reicht manchmal schon. Da hat die kleine Lisa wohl einen nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen…

Berlin, 23. März 2006

Und ob Rokko verschossen ist! Aber so was von! Lisa kam heute völlig entnervt in der Mittagspause zu mir. Immer mal was Neues: Rokko war auch da. Das erste Mal, dass sie beide gleichzeitig in meinem Kiosk waren. Lisa stürmte von der Tür direkt zur Schokolade, schob sich den Riegel im Ganzen in den Mund, kaute genüsslich und war dann in der Lage, mit uns zu kommunizieren. Lisa, du siehst aus, als könnte es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. „Doch es kann. Das war bisher ein richtiger Scheißtag." Ups, wenn Lisa Fäkalien in den Mund nimmt, muss es schon mächtig schlimm gewesen sein. „Das ist bis jetzt mindestens eine 12, aber nur weil ich so ein netter Mensch bin." – „Wie jetzt eine 12?" Jetzt würde Rokko unsere Lisa also langsam kennen lernen und wenn er dann immer noch so debil grinst, muss ich nicht mehr fragen. „Na auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10, wobei 1 der Weltfrieden und 10 der Supergau ist, war der Tag bisher eine 12." Wieso eigentlich? „Bewerbungsgespräche für Mariellas Posten. Alles Luschen, sag ich dir. Einer spröder als der andere. Ständig die gleichen verstaubten Ideen…" Hilft dir bei denn keiner? „Doch, Richard. Max ist doch noch beurlaubt." Und was sagt Richard dazu? „Der findet einen besser als den anderen – weil er genauso humorlos ist."

Irgendwann musste Rokko los – seinen Papierkram von Kinderfutterns, wie er so schön sagt, abholen. Es war also wieder ruhig in meinem Kiosk und ich widmete mich dem Auffüllen von Regalen und Schokoriegeln. Lisa und Rokko sind wie die Heuschrecken, immer wenn sie hier eingefallen sind, ist hinterher alles abgefressen… Und plötzlich stand wieder exotischer Besuch in meinem Kiosk, diesmal war ich aber einigermaßen friedlich: Herr von Brahmberg, das hier ist immer noch keine Apotheke. Ihre Hämorriden-Creme kriegen Sie hier nicht. „So etwas brauche ich nicht." Nee? Och, ich dachte… so verkniffen wie du aus der Wäsche guckst… „Es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass Rokko Kowalski in Ihrem Kiosk ein- und ausgeht." So, hat sich das 'rumgesprochen, ja? Und? Er ist ein freier Mann und manche mögen meinen Kiosk so wie er ist… „Also stimmt es?" Ja. Mit Ihren Fähigkeiten, einen diskret auszuhorchen, sollten Sie sich beim BND bewerben. „Bewerben ist das Stichwort. Ich krieg gleich einen Knall von den Bewerbern für Mariellas Stelle. Sie könnten bei diesem Kowalski nicht mal ein gutes Wort für Kerima einlegen?" Und da bitten Sie mich? Lisa war doch heute schon hier, die lässt sich viel leichter um den Finger wickeln als ich, aber das wissen Sie ja. „Ich habe bei ihr auf Granit gebissen. Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist. Seit sie im Krankenhaus war, ist sie fast zu der eiskalten Geschäftsfrau mutiert, die ich wäre, wenn ich keine Eier hätte." Hey, der Brahmzwerg ist doch nicht so humorlos wie ich dachte. Ich habe ihn dann genötigt, Süßkram und Zeitschriften im Wert von 40 Euro zu kaufen, als Gratisbeilage gab's ein „Ich überlege es mir." Seine Worte haben mir zu denken gegeben. Lisa, eine eiskalte Geschäftsfrau? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, aber wenn selbst Brechard das so empfindet, muss es doch schon ziemlich schlimm sein. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal mit Rokko reden, der ist bestimmt der richtige Mann richtige PR-Mann für Lisa. Also, wenn der sie nicht auflockert, dann kann ihr niemand helfen…

Ich musste aber gar nicht mit ihm reden, er kam nach Feierabend wieder in meinen Kiosk und hatte seine Bewerbungsmappe dabei. „Meinst du, es ist zu spät, die bei Kerima einzureichen?" Dir ist schon klar, dass das ne Festanstellung ist – ich dachte, so was wäre dir zu unflexibel. „Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen." Aha. Und was ist das für eine ungewöhnliche Situation? „Ich habe halt einfach Lust, mal wieder in Mode zu machen und so eine Festanstellung lässt sich ja auch wieder kündigen, wenn's nicht passt." Wenn's nicht passt, so so. Mit Lisa oder mit Kerima? „Ja." Ja? Das war keine Ja-Nein-Frage. Aber du wandelst ja schon wieder in anderen Sphären…

Berlin, 25. März 2006

Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich diese Doppelbelastung antut! Mittlerweile geht Lisa in jeder freien Minute in die Uni, um in der Bibliothek zu lernen – für die Abschlussprüfung. Bis dahin ist zwar noch lange Zeit und eigentlich hat sie das auch gar nicht nötig, weil sie den Stoff draufhat, aber wenn Frau Plenske meint, dann meint sie eben. Die Bewerbungsgespräche hat sie notgedrungen an Richard delegiert und der hat ausnahmsweise etwas getan, dass nicht nur ihm gelegen kommt: Er hat Rokko eingestellt – vom Fleck weg. Als der danach zu mir in den Kiosk kam, da haben die Glocken an der Tür „Believe it or not, I'm walking on air" gespielt, das schwöre ich. Morgen fängt er an und er freut sich wie ein kleines Kind. Du hast es doch schon mit Unternehmen ganz anderer Kaliber zu tun gehabt. „Ja, aber das hier ist anders." Weil es eine Chefin hat? „Ja, auch."


	4. Chapter 4

Berlin, 02. April 2006

Richard hätte es fast geschafft Lisa einzulullen und ihr mehr Kompetenzen abzuschwatzen, aber jetzt, wo er Rokko eingestellt hat, ist er wieder unten durch. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen Rokko hast. „Er ist so…so…so…" Déjà-vu! Liebenswert? Aufmerksam? Ehrlich? Aufrichtig? „Chaotisch." Aber er ist ein Top-Werbefachmann. „Jaaa." Lisa war genervt. So wie sie es immer ist, wenn ihr die Argumente ausgehen – als hätte sie wirklich welche gehabt… Wenn du es dir mit Rokko verdirbst, dann musst du bald wieder eine Stelle besetzen. Warum bist du denn in letzter Zeit so kratzbürstig? Darauf antworten konnte sie mir nicht.

Nach Feierabend war Rokko bei mir. Er ist immer noch begeistert von seinem Job und davon, so viel mit Lisa zusammen zu arbeiten. „Sag mal, du kennst Lisa doch schon lange…" Jaa. Willst du jetzt wissen, ob ich Gefühle für sie habe, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen? Nee, und das wird auch nicht passieren. Das würde ja an Inzest grenzen… Rokko wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. „Darf ich dich dann um einen Rat bitten?" Nur, wenn du mal ganz ehrlich zu mir bist: Du bist in Lisa verliebt, oder? „Mehr als das. Ich liebe sie und mir wird das mit jeder Minute, die ich mit ihr verbringe, bewusster." Das Jürgilein hat natürlich prompt sein breitestes Froschgrinsen aufgesetzt. Und wie kann ich dir dabei helfen? „Wie kann ich ihr Herz erobern? Mein Charme alleine reicht nicht. Sie ist so zickig zu mir, aber ich weiß genau, so ist sie nicht. Das ist alles Fassade, als würde sie versuchen, sich vor irgendetwas zu schützen." Ich dachte nach… und dachte nach… und dachte nach… und raubte Rokko damit den letzten Nerv. „Na, was ist nun?" Rokko, denken ist, wenn man als einziger seine Stimme hört und der Mund sich nicht bewegt. Aber ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee. Komm mal mit in mein Hinterzimmer…

Ich musste ganz schön tief in meinem Schrank kramen, aber ich habe es noch – das Fotoalbum. Unsere Mütter mit uns bei der Mütterberatung. Lisa und ich im Sandkasten, bei der Einschulung, Lisas und ich mit unserer jeweils ersten Brille, Lisa und ich beim Abiball, Lisa und ich bei der B-Style-Präsentation. Rokko hat sich jedes Bild aufmerksam angesehen: „Da hat sie sich aber ganz schön verändert… Eins ist auffällig – auf diesen Bildern lächelt sie. Ich habe sie noch nie lächeln sehen. Also ist es doch nicht wegen der Spange." Wegen der Spange? „Ich dachte, sie wäre ihr vielleicht peinlich." Ach was, dafür hat sie sie schon viel zu lange. Weißt du, seit ich Lisa kenne, ist sie auf der Suche nach sich selbst… und dabei ist sie wohl irgendwie in eine Sackgasse geraten. Rokko zog die Stirn kraus und wartete darauf, dass ich weiter sprach. Die David-Seidel-Sackgasse. Vielleicht braucht sie einen Navigator… Ich bin drauf und dran, den ganzen Zaun zu packen, um damit zu winken, als Rokko anfängt zu lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe." Gut, mehr Hinweise hättest du auch nicht gekriegt. Hat ja nicht jeder das Glück, sich zum Schwiegermutterliebling zu mausern, nur weil er den besten Freund der Angebeteten kennt.

Berlin, 04. April 2006

Hier ging's heute zu wie nach einer Kernschmelze: Erst kam Lisa und strahlte, dann kam Rokko und strahlte. Und alles begann zu strahlen – auch ich, dabei gibt es gar keinen guten Grund, finde ich zumindest. Obwohl… Rokko hat sich da schon was schönes einfallen lassen. Hoffentlich spricht sich das nicht rum, sonst kriegen wir Otto-Normal-Männer nie wieder eine Frau…

Also, Gespür hat er, der Rokko und ich gönne ihm so das große Glück mit Lisa. Mir wird jetzt noch ganz warm ums Herz. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich wäre Lisa und jemand hätte das für mich getan… Gestern Abend, Lisa war schon eine Weile Zuhause und brütete über ihren Büchern, als es klingelte und Rokko vor ihrer Tür stand. Ein bisschen perplex war sie schon und ihr erster Gedanke galt natürlich der Firma: „Ist was passiert?" – „Ich wollte Sie nur abholen." – „Und wohin?" – „Überraschung." – „Ähm, ich muss aber…" – „Lernen? Quatsch. Jeder braucht mal eine Pause." – „Eigentlich meinte ich, ich muss mich umziehen." Lisa deutete auf ihren Hausanzug. „Das ist völlig unnötig. Das werden Sie eh nicht lange anhaben." Schade, dass es in Lisas Flur keine Überwachungskamera gibt, ihr Gesicht hätte ich zu gern gesehen. „Keine Angst, für's erste Date überlege ich mir immer 'was Jugendfreies." - „Ähm, aber das geht doch nicht." – „Klar geht das. Haben Sie Ihre Schlüssel?" Damit hat er sie bei der Hand genommen und hinter sich hergezogen. In ein kleines, alternatives Theater ist er mit ihr gefahren. „So kann ich da aber nicht rein." – „Doch natürlich. Es ist eh keine Vorstellung. Wie soll man sich denn besser kennen lernen, wenn man gleichzeitig irgendeinem antiken Helden in der modernen Fassung beim Sterben zusehen muss?" In den Kostümfundus ist er mit ihr gegangen. Cowboy, Prinzessin, Römerin, Mittelalterfrau, pompöse Ballkleider, Perücken, Hüte und…und…und… So ziemlich alles haben sie anprobiert und wohl richtig Spaß dabei gehabt. Selbstfindung – da hat Rokko ihr wohl jede Menge Optionen gezeigt… Hinterher hat er Lisa noch nach Hause gebracht. Muss wohl ziemlich spät gewesen sein, so übermüdet wie die zwei waren… „Mö…möchten Sie vielleicht noch mit reinkommen?" Rokko hat natürlich gleich gemerkt, woher Lisas Nervosität kam. Ihr Mangel an Erfahrung lässt sich auch nach dem Intermezzo mit David nicht verstecken… „Möchten schon, aber werden? Nein. Das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Vielleicht können wir das irgendwann mal wiederholen." Ich glaube, in dem Moment hat Lisa angefangen zu strahlen wie ein Kernkraftwerk und seitdem hat sie auch noch nicht wieder aufgehört. „Ja, das stimmt, das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Vielen Dank." Dann sind noch zaghafte Küsse auf die Wange ausgetauscht worden…

Lisa saß heute Morgen hier auf dieser Bank und hat geschwärmt: Rokko hier, Rokko da, Rokko ist toll, Rokko ist wunderbar… Die alte Leier - nur mit neuem Namen. Sag mal Lisa, der Abend mit Rokko war also schön, ja? „Oh ja, so etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan." Aha. Sag mal, du magst den Rokko… also den Herrn Kowalski schon, oder? Ach ja, die Siezerei haben sie immer noch nicht gelassen. Vielleicht ist das so etwas wie ein seltsamer Fetisch… „Ja, nett ist er schon." Hast du dich vielleicht ein bisschen in ihn verguckt? Lisa hat mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Sieh mich mal an und sag es dann laut. „Nein." Und jetzt mit in die Augen gucken. „Nein." Du hast mir immer noch nicht in die Augen gesehen. „Ich muss zur Arbeit."

Gut gemacht hat Rokko das. Er war total begeistert davon, wie aufgeschlossen und unbeschwert Lisa sein kann. Ich bin auch sehr froh darüber. Ich meine, die Fehlgeburt hat sie doch ganz schön mitgenommen und hat zur ihrer allgemeinen Melancholie beigetragen. Rokko tut ihr definitiv gut und wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich noch eine Weile weiter den einen oder anderen Hinweis geben, damit die beiden zusammen fröhlich und unbeschwert sein können. Das wäre auch gut für mein Nervenkostüm: Kaum ist Lisa von ihrem David-anschmachte-Trip runter ist Rokko auf dem Lisa-anschmachte-Trip und wer darf sich das anhören? Genau, ich!

Berlin, 05. April 2006

Auf welche Zeitzone muss man seine innere Uhr stellen, damit man in dem Moment, in dem man am dringendsten gebraucht wird, verschwindet und in dem Moment, in dem es am wenigsten passt, unerwartet wieder auftaucht? Genau, auf David-Seidel-Zeit. Erstmal blättern, wie lange er jetzt durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hat… 4. März… ganze vier Wochen hat er sich nicht blicken lassen und heute früh, als ich den Kiosk aufgeschlossen habe, saß er auf den Stufen und grinste mich kackdreist an: „Hallo Jürgen! Da bin ich wieder. Kann ich einen Kaffee kriegen?" Na klar, ich brühe ihn auch gerne in deinem Bauchnabel… Gab's auf Sylt kein Frischfleisch mehr? „Unke du nur… Mir geht's jetzt wirklich besser. Ich bin jetzt bereit für die Beziehung mit Lisa." Na auch schon... wie schön. Schade nur, dass sie dich bestimmt nicht mehr will. Ihr geht's nämlich auch besser, für den Fall, dass es dich interessiert… Fragender Blick. Sie hatte die Eileiterschwangerschaft, nicht du. „Bist du muffelig heute Morgen. Ich bringe erstmal meine Sachen nach Hause und dann gehe ich zu Kerima."

Berlin, 06. April 2006

Hätte ich Lisa vorwarnen sollen? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sonst wäre mir ja dieser Streit entgangen. Ich war gestern Mittag mal wieder bei Kerima essen. Helga kann es einfach nicht lassen: Es gab Kohlrouladen und nur Rokko hat welche gegessen. Nach der vierten hat er mich dann zu Hilfe gerufen. „Ein junger Mann wie Sie kann das doch vertragen", hat Helga gemeint. „Ja, aber bei der Großzügigkeit Ihrer Portionen hab ich für die ganze Woche im Voraus gegessen." Helga ist genauso begeistert von Rokko als potentiellem Mann in Lisas Leben wie ich. Wenn die beiden es so gar nicht packen sollten, werde ich sie einweihen und dann wuppen wir das gemeinsam.

Rokko ging ganz schön der Kiefer, als David wie selbstverständlich aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. „Hallo, Frau Plenske. Lisa ist in ihrem Büro?" – „Ähm, nein, im Atelier bei einer Besprechung." Das hat er dann nicht mehr gehört, aber gut, dass er nicht gewartet hat, bis Lisa in ihr Büro ging, so konnten wir das meiste mithören. „Hallo Schatz, wie geht's dir?" – „Was fällt dir ein?" Er hat ihr einen Kuss aufgedrückt, den sie wohl nicht wollte. „Ich bin wieder da und dachte…" – „Ach schön. Aber das mit dem Denken solltest du lassen." Jetzt weiß ich, was Rokko mit „zickig" gemeint hat – wenigstens hat sie es diesmal am Richtigen ausgelassen. „Nun stell dich doch nicht so an. Ich habe etwas Zeit für mich gebraucht." – „Ach so. Und das gibt dir natürlich das Recht, mich hängen zu lassen, als ich dich am dringendsten gebraucht habe." – „Jetzt mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand. Ja, ich bin alleine nach Sylt gefahren, aber unseren Urlaub, den können wir nachholen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du mal aus deinem Kaff 'rauskommst…" – „Du weißt ganz genau, dass es nicht um den Urlaub geht. Es geht darum, dass du mir etwas versprochen hast und dass du dein Versprechen wieder einmal nicht gehalten hast. Mein Leben ist auch ohne dich weitergegangen. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr." – „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Lisa Plenske." – „Aber ich mit dir." – „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander, hörst du?" – „Diesmal schon, ein für allemal. Das Beste wird sein, du schließt die Tür – von außen." Das Atelier hat keine Tür, aber das hat Lisa in ihrer Wut nicht gemerkt oder symbolisch gemeint. Egal. David kam mit hängenden Ohren hinter dem Vorhang vor und raunzte die erstbeste Person, die vorbeikam an: „Haben Sie nichts zu tun?" Kurze Zeit später kamen Hugo und Hannah. „Einen Kaffee, bitte", sagte sie und wurde dann gleich in die Plenske-Mangel genommen. Was war passiert? Gab es Handgreiflichkeiten oder andere Sensationen, die man über den Buschfunk verbreiten kann?

„Auweia, ich habe jetzt ein Meeting mit Lisa. Na das kann ja heiter werden", bemerkte Rokko nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Tschaaakkkkaaaaa. Wenn einer das schafft, dann du. Okay, im Aufmuntern bin ich definitiv nicht so gut wie er, aber er wusste den Versuch zu würdigen.

„Hallo, Frau Plenske. Wir wollten kurz die Finanzierung für die Werbekampagne durchgehen." – „Und? Sie ist zu teuer, das habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt." – „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie aufgewühlt sind, aber das ist kein Grund, mich anzugiften." – „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mein Gemütszustand angeht." – „Nichts, aber ich arbeite nicht gerne mit Heulsusen." Die Breitseite hat Lisa wohl gebraucht. Sie war baff und hat sich schrecklich über Rokko aufgeregt. „Was der sich einbildet! Wie kann er es wagen?" Sag mal, wieso regst du dich eigentlich so über Rokko auf? Solltest du dich nicht mit David befassen? Der stand heute unverhofft auf der Matte… „David? Was hat der denn damit zu tun? Mit dem bin ich durch." Ach so, und Rokko? „Was soll mit Rokko sein?" Mit dem bist du offensichtlich noch nicht durch, wenn du dich wegen dieser Kleinigkeit so echauffierst. Und Abgang Lisa Plenske: „Ich muss nach Hause – lernen."

Berlin, 10. April 2006

Ich lasse nie wieder Touristen auf meine Kiosk-Toilette!!! Kommen hier rein, spielen die Nummer von der platzenden Blase und dann das: „Toilettentennis" hat einer auf die Innenseite der Tür geschrieben und darunter: „Bitte nach rechts gucken" und wenn man nach rechts gut, dann stehe da: „Bitte nach links gucken" und wenn man nach links guckt, dann steht da: „Bitte nach rechts gucken". Und das mit wasserfestem Stift. Rokko meint, ich sollte jetzt Eintritt für mein Klo nehmen und nur, wer versteht, was mit Toilettentennis gemeint ist, kriegt sein Geld zurück. Schön, dass er es mit Humor nehmen kann – immerhin ist er ziemlich mit Lisa aneinander geraten oder viel mehr, ihm ist endlich der Kragen geplatzt. War ja schon unnormal wie geduldig dieser Mann ist!

Kerima ist das letzte Modeunternehmen, das seine Kollektion präsentieren muss darf soll. Rokko steckt knietief in Arbeit und hat tausend Ideen, die leider fast alle daran scheitern, dass sie das Budget sprengen. Jetzt hat er endlich was, das schon fast bezahlbar ist. Also hat er Lisa dahin geschleift und mit seiner ganzen, kindlich Begeisterung angefangen zu erzählen und zu planen. Lisa ist aber seit Davids Auftauchen nicht mehr sie selbst. Also hat sie dagestanden und genervt aus der Wäsche geguckt, aber ein Rokko Kowalski gibt nicht auf! „Frau Plenske, schließen Sie mal die Augen." Lisa hat die Augen zu gemacht. „Und? Was sehen Sie?" – „Die Innenseite meiner Augenlider." Das traf irgendwie Rokkos Komikzentrum, meins ja jetzt nicht so, aber wenn man verknallt ist, dann ist der andere in jeder Hinsicht toll… „Nee, ich meine eher, in Bezug auf unsere Präsentation." – „Eine Kommastelle zuviel im Finanzplan." Rokko hat genervt aufgestöhnt: „Okay, dann anders. Stellen Sie sich vor, hier steht… Sie sollen doch die Augen schließen." – „Und woher weiß ich, wo ‚hier' ist, wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin Sie deuten." So ging das noch eine Weile hin und her, bis Lisa meinte: „Ich werde mal sehen, was sich hinsichtlich der Finanzierung machen lässt." Ihr Tonfall war immer noch gereizt. „Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen mich?" hat Rokko sie dann genauso gereizt gefragt. „Leider nichts." – „Und warum sind Sie dann so zu mir?" Lisa hat ihren Mund geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen und dann wieder geöffnet und wieder geschlossen – bis es Rokko zu bunt wurde. „Soll ich es Ihnen sagen? Ich sag es Ihnen: Sie lassen mich und auch sonst niemanden an sich heran, weil Sie total darauf stehen, wenn Ihnen etwas vorgemacht wird, vor allem von Ihnen selbst. Sie haben etwas gegen mich, weil ich ehrlich bin. Und das bin ich auch gleich noch mal: Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann haben Sie immer noch nicht richtig abgeschlossen…" – „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden?" – „Möchten Sie wissen, wie ich darauf komme? Ich weiß genau, dass Sie nicht so eiskalt sind, wie Sie vorgeben. Sie gehen manchmal abends an meiner Wohnung vorbei, Sie haben Ihre Haare dann geöffnet und tragen bequeme Freizeitsachen und…" – „Was sind Sie eigentlich? Ein perverser Stalker?" – „Nein, ich bin in Sie verliebt, aber ich werde mich davon bestimmt nicht so kaputt machen lassen wie Sie es sich von Ihrer Liebe zu David machen lassen." Und damit ist er abgerauscht. Und, hab ich ihn gefragt, immer noch verliebt? „Ja, klar, was glaubst du denn? Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so mit ihr reden sollen." Irgendwo hast du Recht, sie hat noch nicht abgeschlossen mit der Sache und mit David wahrscheinlich auch nicht, sonst wäre sie nicht so neben der Spur, aber wenn's dich beruhigt, du warst in letzter Zeit Thema Nummer 1. „Wieso? Was hat sie denn gesagt?" Kann ich dir nicht sagen, so ne Art Schweigegelübde, du verstehst. Aber ich würde das Handtuch noch nicht werfen. Lass sie einfach ein bisschen in Ruhe. Lisa ist wie ein Reh, wenn sie sich bedrängt fühlt, läuft sie vor das nächste Auto.

Berlin, 11. April 2006

Dr. Jürgen Sommer hat heute eine Extrasitzung gehalten – eine ganz besondere; eine, die außer Lisa Plenske niemand braucht, weil außer Lisa Plenske niemand diese Probleme hat.

In der Mittagspause steckte sie ganz vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür. Wenn du Rokko suchst, der ist nicht hier. „Gut, den will ich nämlich gerade gar nicht sehen." Nach einem Glas Wasser, einem Schokoriegel, einem Hotdog, einem Eis und einer Cola (vielleicht auch in appetitlicherer Reihenfolge…) und vielen: „Stell dir vor, da hat er so mit mir gesprochen. Was bildet dieser Typ sich eigentlich ein?", hat es mir auch gereicht. Rokko ist immerhin mein Freund, aber wenn ich zu direkt bin, dann macht Lisa dicht – wie eine Auster. Also, vorsichtig ranpirschen: Was regt dich eigentlich so auf an ihm, he? „Er ist ein Anarchist – er plant die unmöglichsten Dinge für die Präsentation und..." und aus die Maus mit Argumenten. Und? Er hängt sich rein für Kerima, das erwartest du doch von deinen Mitarbeitern. Übrigens haben manche Anarchisten auch Sympathisanten… Da passt nur eins zu: das Jürgen-Decker-Grinsen. „Ja, die würde ich gerne mal sehen." Wieso regst du dich eigentlich so auf, wenn er dir so egal ist? „Er ist mir nicht egal." Aha, jetzt kommen wir dem ganzen schon näher. Und was ist er dir dann? Schweigen. Gut, ich sag es dir: Du regst dich nur so auf, weil er Recht hat, weil du diese dusselige Dutt-Frisur nämlich gar nicht leiden kannst, weil du sie nur noch aus Nostalgie für David trägst und weil du Hugos Klamotten auch gar nichts magst und… dramatische Pause… weil er dich und deinen mittelmäßigen Versuch, dich hinter dieser Gefühlskälte zu verstecken, durchschaut hat. Denn du, meine Liebe, hast Angst. „Ich habe keine Angst." Nee, und das, was dir da aus der Stirn wächst, sind auch gar keine Trotzhörner. Oh doch, dir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis. „Und wieso bitte?" Weil du dich einmal verletzlich gemacht hast und dabei so eine verpasst gekriegt hast, dass dich jemand an einem Abschleppseil aus deinem Schneckenhaus ziehen muss. Aber damit musst du verdammt noch mal aufhören, denn damit machst du nicht nur dich selbst unglücklich, sondern auch Rokko. Und der hat das so überhaupt nicht verdient. Er ist nicht der Buhmann in dieser Geschichte, begreif das doch endlich. Aber wenn du so weitermachst, dann ist er auch weg und dann bleiben dir nur noch diese Schickimicki-Blazer und deine dämlichen Haarnadeln. Und noch mal zusammenfassen, damit Lisa die wichtige Information auch ja nicht verdrängen kann: Du hast Angst davor, verletzt zu werden und darum gibst du ihm keine Chance, aber ich kenne dich, ich weiß, dass du, wenn du liebst, du mit ganzem Herzen liebst. Und ich kenne Rokko und der, der liebt auch mit seinem ganzen Herzen – und zwar dich. Und jetzt mach, dass du hier raus kommst und das Ganze in Ordnung bringst. Oijoijoi, bedrippelter Blick, dann ein strahlendes Lächeln: „Er liebt mich?!" Jaaa, wie oft denn noch? Soll ich es morsen? Mit Leuchtraketen in den Himmel schreiben? In einem Ausdruckstanz darstellen? Lisa sieht mich entgeistert an: „Mit etwas Anderem hat er auch Recht, ich muss erst etwas zu Ende bringen, bevor ich etwas Neues anfangen kann." Und Abgang. Und wer bleibt zurück? Dr. Jürgen Sommer. Sie hätte mir wenigstens sagen können, was sie vorhat, dann könnte ich das Kopfkino einschalten, aber so blieb ich verdattert zurück – ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sie hin ist…

Berlin, 12. April 2006

Das ich das noch erleben darf! David Seidel ad acta!! Geschichte!! Aus!! Vorbei!! Nur noch der gute Freund und Geschäftsführer!!

Dahin ist Lisa nämlich gestern – in die Villa Seidel. Zum großen Showdown beim Sonnenuntergang. Beide hatten ihre Adjutanten mitgebracht, ihre Colts waren poliert und… nee, so hätte ich es zwar gerne gesehen, aber es war ganz pazifistisch… David und Lisa waren auf dem Seidelschen Anwesen spazieren und haben sich endlich ausgesprochen: „Weißt du, ich war nicht bereit für ein Kind, aber jetzt bin ich es." – „Oh David, wenn du mal ganz ehrlich bist, dann siehst du als Mutter für dieses Kind nicht mich." Dazu hat sie den Sag-Mami-was-du-angestellt-hast-Blick aufgesetzt. David konnte darauf nichts erwidern. „Du siehst Mariella in dieser Rolle, oder? Du hast versucht, mich zu ihrer Kopie zu machen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert, weil ich nicht sie bin – egal, was ich anhabe oder wie ich frisiert bin. Auch ohne den Verlust des Kindes wären wir jetzt nicht mehr zusammen, es hat halt einfach nicht gepasst. Wir entwickeln uns weiter und zwar in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Das musst du doch auch spüren." – „Ja, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, es hat einen Moment gegeben, da habe ich dich geliebt, vielleicht nicht so, wie du es verdienst und wie ich es hätte tun sollen, um diese Trennung zu verhindern, aber ich habe dich geliebt." – „Ich bereue nichts, wirklich. Ich wäre wohl nie wirklich frei gewesen für eine neue Beziehung, wenn sich mein Traum vom Traumprinzen David Seidel nicht wenigstens für einen Moment erfüllt hätte – und auch ohne dieses Gespräch nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn wir wieder Freunde sein könnten, nur Freunde wie in den alten Zeiten." Bevor Lisa ging, hat sie David noch mal umarmt: „Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Glück dieser Welt. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es da draußen eine Frau für dich gibt, die die Aufs und Abs mit dir zu schätzen weiß." Ich muss dringend mal ins Familienregister gucken – irgendwo in der Plenskesippe tauchen bestimmt Gandhi und Mutter Theresa auf, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. „Ich wünsche dir auch alles Glück dieser Welt – mit diesem Rokko." – „Rokko? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den?" – „Hey, ich mag ja nicht sehr sensibel sein, aber ich bin nicht blind. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ihr euch gegenseitig anschmachtet. Ich will dich auch nicht länger aufhalten, los geh schon." – „Was heißt denn hier gegenseitig anschmachtet? Ich… Also Rokko… ich… also, ähm." – „Ja, ja, da fehlen dir glatt die Worte, wa? Ich dachte immer, Liebe macht blind und nicht sprachlos." – „Du denkst, ich bin in Rokko…?!" – „Oh ja, und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Wenn du willst, ich kann mal mit ihm reden, euch ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen… Als neuer, alter Freund gehört das sozusagen zu meinen Pflichten." – „Untersteh dich, sonst ist das das Ende vom Anfang unserer neu entdeckten Freundschaft." – „Okay, aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann melde dich, ja?"

Und? Hat David Recht? Bist du in Rokko verliebt?, hab ich sie gefragt, als sie fertig war mit Erzählen und ich mich in erster Linie mit ihr gefreut habe, dass sie mit David abgeschlossen hat. „Ähm, naja, ich… ich glaube schon. Ja, ja, ich habe mich in diesen Chaoten verliebt, nun zufrieden?" Na dann, geh zu ihm. Worauf wartest du? Oder willst du dir vorher noch ein T-Shirt drucken lassen, auf dem steht: Ich, Lisa Plenske, liebe dich, Rokko Kowalski. Damit er es lesen kann, für den Fall, dass es dir mal wieder die Sprache verschlägt? „Nein, es ist halt nur ein schlechter Zeitpunkt." Wie jetzt, schlechter Zeitpunkt? Meinst du, Julia hat Romeo nach dem Zeitpunkt gefragt? „Aber die hatte auch keine wichtige Prüfung an der Uni und die Präsentation ist auch noch nicht gelaufen. Selbst wenn wir zusammen kämen…" Das zweifelst du noch an? Rokko freut sich ein Loch in den Bauch, wenn du zu ihm gehst und offen mit ihm sprichst. „… dann hätte ich keine Zeit für ihn. Ich muss doch lernen." Ich könnte immer noch mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte schlagen, das ist doch zum Mäuse melken. Irgendwann hebe ich mal ihre Schädelplatte an und sehe in ihren Kopf, um zu erfahren, wie sie tickt. Andererseits hat sie vielleicht Recht. Wenn die erstmal zusammen sind, lässt Rokko sie bestimmt nicht mehr los und dann wird's schwierig, in die Bücher zu gucken. Aber egal, dann hat Lisa eben auch mal ein Zeugnis ohne Einsen, davon geht die Welt doch nicht unter. „Das geht doch nicht. Das ist zuviel auf einmal. Soviel gleichzeitig kann ich nicht. Da kann ich mich nicht auf alles gleich konzentrieren." Natürlich kannst du das. Du bist doch eine Frau und die Werbung will uns doch immer weismachen, dass ihr Frauen gleichzeitig telefonieren, am Computer arbeiten, einen Kaffee trinken, euch nach einem Stift bücken und menstruieren könnt. „Jürgen!!" Upps, Lisa Prüderie Plenske würde mich gleich zurecht stutzen. „Ich denke, du kennst mich so gut. Dann wüsstest du, dass ich allerhöchsten menstruieren plus eine weitere Tätigkeit hinkriege, ohne im Chaos zu versinken." Wie wahr, wie wahr. Trotzdem solltest du Rokko nicht solange warten lassen. Ich werde das also in die Hand nehmen müssen und vielleicht hole ich den geläuterten David mit ins Boot und wenn's ganz dicke kommt auch noch Helga. Das muss doch irgendwie zu wuppen sein.

Kurz: Es liegt noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor mir, bevor mein bester Freund und meine beste Freundin endlich mein bestes Paar sind…

Berlin, 14. April 2006

Ich sollte eine Couch in meinen Kiosk stellen – dann hätten es die Verliebten, die mir ihr Herz ausschütten bequemer! Rokko war heute da und hat mir mit seinem debilen Lächeln und seiner Schwärmerei von Lisa sämtliche Kunden vergrault. Lisa ist auf ihrem Back-to-the-roots-Trip: Sie hat ihren Dutt zusammen mit David ad acta gelegt und heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal wieder ihre knielangen Hose an, was bei Rokko sofort eine Begeisterung für ihren Mut und ihre Authentizität ausgelöst hat. Man, ging der mir dezent auf die Nüsse. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, es wird Zeit, dass die beiden zusammenkommen! Vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch auf Lisa zugehen. Sonst kannst du bis ans Ende deiner Tage warten, dass sie in die Puschen kommt. Glücklicherweise kam Rokko alleine auf die Idee, Lisa zum Mittagessen einzuladen, wenn ich mir darüber jetzt hätte auch noch den Kopf zerbrechen müssen… Ich tüftele nämlich schon den ganzen Tag am ultimativen Plan… Jürgen Amor Decker ist dann auch was eingefallen, als David ihn mal wieder aufsuchte. „Man, wenn die nicht bald zusammenkommen, stoße ich sie mit den Köpfen zusammen. Immer wenn sie nicht hinsieht, sieht er sie an und wenn er nicht guckt, guckt sie ihn an. Und das sind definitiv nicht die Blicke, die sagen: Ich will nur wissen, ob du noch da bist. Wenn sie knutschen oder sich wenigstens bei den Händen halten würden, dann würden sie ihrer Umwelt nicht so penetrant auf die Nerven gehen… Wenigstens von ihrem Siezerei-Trip könnten sie runterkommen, das ist total daneben, wo doch jeder sehen kann, dass sie sich lieben." Sag mal, David, Lisa und du, ihr seid doch jetzt Freunde. Und du willst wirklich, dass sie glücklich ist – auch wenn sie das nicht mit dir ist. „Natürlich." Und nehmen wir mal an, Rokko und Lisa würden heiraten, würdest du dann kurz vor dem Ja-Wort der Braut in die Kirche stürmen und ihr sagen, dass sie lieber dich heiraten soll? Würdest du dabei zusehen, wie Lisa Rokko den Verlobungsring wiedergibt und sie dann vom Fleck weg heiraten? „Nein, natürlich nicht – ich würde dabei viel lieber den Trauzeugen geben. Aber findest du nicht, dass du da ein bisschen voreilig bist, müssten wir nicht erstmal dafür sorgen, dass die zwei miteinander gehen, bevor wir sie verheiraten?" Ja, genau. Also, sperr die Lauscher auf, hier kommt der Plan: Morgen Abend ist doch die Präsentation, ja? Und die letzte S-Bahn zu Lisa fährt um Mitternacht. Du musst es so hinkriegen, dass Lisa und Rokko ihre Bahn verpassen, aber sonst niemand mehr da ist, um sie zu fahren – auch du nicht. David schien meinen Plan nicht wirklich zu kapieren. „Würde sie noch in Göberitz wohnen, würde die letzte Bahn um 23 Uhr fahren…" Ja, aber Göberitz liegt nicht in der Nähe von Rokkos Wohnung. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sie alleine durch das nächtliche Berlin laufen lässt! Langsam ging David ein Licht auf. „Du bist ja durchtrieben. Aber das ist gut. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, das kriege ich hin." Bleibt ja nur zu hoffen, dass Rokko seine Chance zu nutzen weiß…

Berlin, 16. April 2006

Wir sind auf der Zielgeraden! Wir können das Band, das es zu durchlaufen gilt, schon sehen. David hat es gepackt und zwar genauso wie geplant. Sylt scheint ihm in Bezug aufs erwachsen werden und aufs sich erwachsen verhalten, geholfen zu haben. Es ist alles so gekommen, wie wir das geplant haben: Es fuhr keine S-Bahn mehr, als Lisa und Rokko nach Hause wollten. Der ärmste Rokko – blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als Lisa nach Hause zu bringen… Bis vor ihre Wohnungstür hat er sie gebracht – guter Junge. Und dann… hat er ihr erst gesagt, wie schön er den Abend fand und dann hat er ihr über die Wange gestreichelt und dann hat er nach ihren Händen gegriffen. O-Ton: „Damit Lisa mir keine knallen kann, wenn sie den Kuss nicht will." Hehe, so ein Komiker unser Rokko, als hätte Lisa diesen Kuss nicht gewollt… Ja, und dann hat er sich langsam vorgebeugt und Lisa geküsst: „Erst ganz sanft und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Jürgen, ich hatte den ganzen Bauch voller Schmetterlinge, ich dachte, ich würde mit ihnen abheben." Und dann? Nichts. Er ist halt ein Gentleman unser Rokko. David war ja ein bisschen angesäuert: „Der ganze Aufwand für einen Kuss und nichts weiter?" Naja, erwachsen wird man langsam, oder? Wir reden hier von Lisa, die hat in diesen Dingen ihre ganz eigene Zeitrechnung, das weißt du doch. Vielleicht war er auch nur angefressen, weil er noch viel weniger gekriegt an – er musste nämlich alleine nach Hause gehen…mitleidsvolles Ohhh. Aber ein bisschen neidisch bin ich zugegebener Maßen auch. So eine Knutscherei würde ich mir auch mal wieder gefallen lassen… Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass das mit Sabrina nie was wird. Die plant gerade ihre Hochzeit mit dem Brahmzwerg. Irgendwie haben die zwei sich auch verdient und das lebenslänglich… Oh man, bin ich frustriert, ich sollte wenigstens versuchen, mich für Sabrina zu freuen…

Eins habe ich mir nach diesem Tag aber vorgenommen: Ich werde dieses Glockenspiel an meiner Tür abbauen. Believe it or not, I'm walking on air – schon wieder und so oft… Nach Feierabend kam Rokko noch mal, um mir von seinem Glück vorzuschwärmen und mit mir zu erörtern, wie man den Zustand ihrer Beziehung jetzt nennt – sind sie zusammen oder doch nicht, wie soll er jetzt weitermachen… Man könnte meinen, du hast keine Erfahrung mit Frauen. „Mit Frauen schon, aber mit der wahren Liebe sieht es da nicht so gut aus." Aha, und da dachtest du, gehst du mal zum guten alten Jürgen, der kennt die Lisa ja schließlich am besten. Nee, nee, angeschubst hab ich euch, aber den Rest macht ihr mal schön alleine. Das ist Chancengleichheit. Andere müssen ihre Herzallerliebste auch alleine erobern. Und da ging die Tür wieder auf: Lisa! Sie blieb stehen und sah Rokko und dann hat sie ihr Kernwaffenlächeln aufgesetzt – genau wie er. „Ha…Hallo", kam es von ihr. Na bravo, die Unsicherheit hat sie gepackt, das kann ja heiter werden. Du bist bestimmt wegen deines Fresspaketes hier. Das ist aber eine Ausnahme, dass das klar ist. Lisas Prüfung ist in zwei Tagen und damit sie nicht verhungern muss, hat sie mich gebeten, ihr etwas vom Großmarkt mitzubringen. Naja, da wollte ich mal nicht so sein… Ich zog also die Tüte unter meinem Tresen hervor und gab sie ihr, aber sie hing mit den Augen an Rokko und der hing mit seinen Augen an ihr. Hallo, ich bin komplett nackt und tanze Samba – keine Reaktion. Die hat's echt erwischt. „Ähm, schön Jürgen. Ich muss dann mal. Tschü-üss." Lisa drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als ich sie noch mal rief: Hier. Die hättest du fast vergessen. Ich warf ihr eine Tüte mit Brötchen zu, die sie nur mit Mühe und Not fing. „Hast du gerade mit einem Gegenstand nach mir geworfen?" Ja, nun stell dich nicht so an. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das meistens zu schweren Verletzungen für mich und meine Umwelt führt." Ich dachte, dass gilt nur für Medizinbälle…

Lisa war also gegangen und Rokko wieder einigermaßen ansprechbar. „Was war denn in der Tüte?" Ihre Verpflegung bis zur Prüfung. Und da kam sie mir, die genialste Idee aller Zeiten: Och Mist, ich habe ihr nicht alles gegeben. Kannst du das nicht machen? Sonst hat sie morgen nichts zum Frühstück. „Klar mach ich das." Blöd nur, dass ich dann ganz schön ins Trudeln kam, weil ich ihr alles gegeben hatte und so meinen eigenen Kühlschrank plündern musste, um diese Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Hungern für den guten Zweck. Ich kann ja so selbstlos sein…

Berlin, 18. April 2006

Führt Sex immer zu einer Beziehung, so wie eine Beziehung immer zu Sex führt – außer man ist erst 8 und die Hochzeitstorte bestand aus Sand, dann wäre Sex irgendwie unpassend… Aber wenn man sich liebt, dann sollte der erste gemeinsame Sex wohl schon zu einer Beziehung führen, oder? Diese Frage beschäftigte heute zwei Menschen unabhängig von einander, die in der letzten Nacht Sex hatten und zwar miteinander.

Gestern Morgen ist Rokko also ganz artig zu Lisa und wollte ihr Frühstück bringen. Ich bin natürlich sofort aufgeflogen, aber Lisas Anblick war wohl Entschädigung genug. Sie stand da, total verstrubbelt in der Tür und es klebte ein Zettel an ihrer Wange. Rokko hat ihn abgemacht und geschmunzelt: „Ab Seite 100 weiterlesen? Wo ist denn Ihre Seite 100?" Die zwei sind schon speziell… und immer noch beim Sie… „Ich bin auf einem meiner Bücher eingeschlafen. Möchten Sie vielleicht mit mir frühstücken, wenn Sie sich schon den Weg gemacht haben? Genug ist ja da – für mindestens 3 Tage…" Also haben die zwei gefrühstückt und dann hat Rokko Lisa abgehört. „Eigentlich war das völlig sinnlos, weil ich keine Ahnung von dem habe, was sie da lernt. Außerdem konnte sie das alles." Aber das ist doch unwichtig, solange du bei ihr bist, nicht? Erwischt. Zum Mittag blieb Rokko dann auch. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich Lisa etwas Sinnlicheres eingepackt als Dosentomaten und geriebenen Käse. „Es gab Rokkos selbstkreierten Nudelauflauf", hat Lisa geschwärmt. Menno, wenn Nudeln so erotisch sind, probiere ich das auch mal… „Haben…haben Sie vielleicht Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" hat Lisa danach gefragt. „Gut, dann geh ich mich mal anziehen." Damit Rokko nicht zu sehr auf unanständige Gedanken kommt, hat er abgewaschen… Wenn's hilft. Danach wurde ganz züchtig weitergelernt – wieder zusammen. Wieso hast du Rokko denn nicht nach Hause gehen lassen? „Was heißt denn hier nicht gehen lassen? Er schien nicht genervt zu sein oder so. Außerdem war es schön, dass er da war." Aha. Und dann?

Schon seltsam, wie unterschiedlich Wahrnehmung sein kann. Wenn man Rokko glaubt, dann sind sie nach dem Abendessen mit einem Glas Wein ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und haben sich angeregt unterhalten – bis die Spannung unerträglich war und er sie einfach küssen musste. Danach sind sie dann „wie die Tiere über einander hergefallen". Wenn man Lisa glaubt, dann ging das nach dem Kuss so weiter: „Er war so liebevoll, so zärtlich, so rücksichtsvoll". Also ich stelle mir das so vor: Zuerst wurde heftigst geknutscht und dann flogen die ersten Klamotten ziemlich rasant. Ich glaube, dass Lisa angefangen hat, weil Rokko sie bestimmt nicht zu irgendetwas drängen würde. Als erstes hat sie ihn vermutlich von seiner Krawatte befreit – an der bleibt ihr Blick immer hängen, am Anfang fand sie es doof, dass er seine Krawatten so trägt, aber mittlerweile findet sie es faszinierend, so dass sie dort immer hinsehen muss. Dem folgte dann höchstwahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell sein Hemd, ihr Pullover, seine Hose, ihr Rock und dann wurde es bestimmt wieder langsamer. Vorsichtig werden sie gegenseitig ihre Körper erkundet haben und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Rokko Lisas OP-Narbe am Bauch mit besonders liebevollen Küssen bedacht hat, dass er ihr gesagt hat, wie einzigartig und wie schön sie dadurch ist. Und dann… Kopfkino aus. Ich bin Jürgen Decker, nicht Beate Uhse. Aber sehr schön war es, da waren sich beide einig. Auch beim Gespräch danach gab es nur Übereinstimmungen. Lisas Sofa ist ja nu ein bisschen klein, um nebeneinander zu liegen, darum musste Samariter Rokko Lisa ganz fest an sich ziehen. Das hat ihm bestimmt viel ausgemacht – so viel Körperkontakt, wenn man verliebt ist, wer will das schon…?! Hach, Neid. Rokko fand als erster Worte, immer noch atemlos sagte er: „Wow, du bist in allen Lebenslagen eine leidenschaftliche Frau… Wenn das die Behandlung für Leute ist, die du nicht leiden kannst, dann will ich ja nicht wissen, was du mit Leuten machst, die du gerne hast." Tja, andere geben sich nur ein Küsschen, um beim Du anzukommen… „Du weißt genau, dass ich dich sehr gerne habe." – „Weiß ich das?" – „Ich bin doch nur so abweisend gewesen, weil… weil ich mir nicht mehr wehtun lassen wollte. Ich habe viel zu lange verleugnet, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Im Prinzip wusste ich es schon bei unserem Streit, aber ich konnte es mir nicht eingestehen." – „Da hatte ich ja Glück, dass du so eine schlechte Lügnerin bist, sonst würden wir unseren Eiertanz immer noch aufführen. Ich weiß, das wird dir deine Ängste nicht nehmen, aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dir nicht weh zu tun." Stille. Nur die Gegenwart des anderen genießen und dann: „Lisa? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in dein Schlafzimmer ‚umziehen'? Da hätten wir es vielleicht bequemer." – „Hast du es denn hier nicht bequem?" – „Doch. Ich meine, noch bequemer." – „Muss ich dich dafür loslassen?" – „Ich schätze schon." – „Dann würde ich lieber hier liegen bleiben."

Heute Morgen saß Rokko hier und war total verzückt von letzter Nacht: „So hätte mein erstes Mal sein sollen." Und, hast du ihr das auch gesagt? „Nee, ich wollte sie nicht überfordern." Aber dass du sie liebst, hast du ihr gesagt? „Ja, natürlich." Gut, sonst würde ich dir diesen Kaffee jetzt in den Schoß gießen, aber so gebe ich ihn dir in die Hand. Ist doch nett von mir, oder?

Nach ihrer Prüfung kam Lisa und dann bekam ich das gleiche noch mal zu hören – nur ein paar Oktaven höher: „So habe ich mir mein erstes Mal vorgestellt." Und weil mein Hirn wie ich ziemlich faul ist, habe ich dann die gleichen Worte benutzt wie am Vormittag: Und, hast du ihm das gesagt? „Nein, ich will ja nicht, dass er mich für eine klammernde Mutti hält – so wie…" David? Also, wenn du mich fragst, dann kann Rokko es gar nicht erwarten, dass du deine ganze Warmherzigkeit an ihm auslässt. „Jürgen, so wie du mich ausfragst, könnte man meinen, du willst omnipräsenter Ich-Erzähler meiner Geschichte werden." Och nö, verlässlicher personaler Ich-Erzähler würde mir schon reichen. Hihi, wenn sie wüsste, wie dicht sie dran war… Ich dachte, du machst einen Kurs in Wirtschaft und nicht in Literatur. Aber nun mal konkret, hast du Rokko gesagt, dass du ihn liebst? „Ja, natürlich." Gut, weil… Weiter kam ich allerdings nicht, denn Rokko war gekommen: „Lisa, da bist du ja. Wie war deine Prüfung?" Sie standen sich wie die verklemmten Teenager gegenüber. „Gut, alles gut gelaufen." Okay, Leute, ich dreh mich mal diskret zur Seite, dann könnt ihr euch ganz züchtig umarmen.

Wenn der liebe Gott gewollt hätte, dass wir nicht miteinander reden, dann hätten wir den Mund direkt am Magen, dann müsste das Essen nicht so einen langen Weg zurücklegen. Und wenn der liebe Gott nicht gewollt hätte, dass wir mit anderen übereinander reden, damit die als Vermittler dienen können, dann hätte er keine Jürgen Deckers in die Welt gesetzt. Ich sehe mich also als göttliches Werkzeug und ich habe eine Mission: Rokko und Lisa brauchen etwas Zeit für sich, nur für sich, keine Störungen von außen. Sie müssen mal ganz in Ruhe und ganz ehrlich miteinander reden können.

Was Robin für Batman ist, ist David für Super-Jürgen. Wir haben mal wieder konspiriert und haben jetzt den ultimativen Zusammenführungs-Ausprech-Plan.

Berlin, 20. April 2006

Für diesen Kraftakt habe ich einen Orden verdient!! Ja, ich, Jürgen Decker, Lebensberater, Verkuppler und Kioskbesitzer, habe es geschafft! In einem Kraftakt ungeahnten Ausmaßes, aber ich habe es geschafft: Mein bester Freund und meine beste Freundin sind zusammen – offiziell und glücklich. Endlich. Das war ja schon kein Zustand mehr.

Gestern Morgen ging meine göttliche Mission los: Ich habe David angerufen und ihn zum Einkaufen geschickt – Kerzen, Häppchen (nicht zu dekadent, aber stilvoll), was Leckeres zu trinken und – nicht zu vergessen – Marmorkuchen, möglichst nicht aus dem Supermarkt. „Was genau hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte David mich entnervt, als er voll bepackt zu mir kam. Der semiobskure, schwer konspirative Plan lautete: Mein Hinterzimmer romantisch dekorieren, Lisa und Rokko dahin locken, hinter ihnen abschließen und sie erst wieder rauslassen, wenn sie sich richtig ausgesprochen haben. „Und du glaubst, das lassen sie einfach so mit sich machen?" Nein, natürlich nicht, aber nun streng doch mal deine Fantasie an! Ich habe Rokko für heute Abend hierher bestellt und du musst Lisa unter einem Vorwand her locken und dann… verschwörerischer Blick… schlagen wir zu. „Nee, nee. Mach das mal alleine. Hier hast du die Einkäufe, aber aus dem Rest halte ich mich raus." Zu spät, du hängst mit drin. Immerhin ist Lisa ja nur deinetwegen so gehemmt. „Meinetwegen?" Ja, weil du sie so mies behandelt hast und jetzt kriegst du die Chance das wieder gut zu machen. „Gut, aber dann stellen wir ihnen meine Villa zur Verfügung, die ist schicker." Denk doch mal nach, die ist so groß, da können sie sich aus dem Weg gehen. Das geht nicht. „Und Lisas oder Rokkos Wohnung?" Feindliches Terrain. Nee, auch nicht. Mein Hinterzimmer ist toll: Klein, intim und neutrale Zone. An diesem Teil kannst du nicht mehr 'rumkritisieren. Das bleibt so. „Und was wird aus dir?" Ja, aus mir… Gute Frage. Nach Göberitz, zu meinen Eltern? „Nein, wir machen uns einen anständigen Männerabend – Tiki-Bar, Junk-Food, Computerspiele. Und pennen kannst du bei mir auch." Klasse. Also abgemacht.

Der Rest flutschte dann nur noch so: Ich habe also mein Zimmer romantisch dekoriert, das Telefon ausgestöpselt, damit es nicht zu unerwarteten Störungen kommt und kaum war ich damit fertig, kam Rokko zu seinem Feierabendbesuch – ohne Lisa im Schlepptau. David hatte also Schritt 1 umgesetzt und sie bei Kerima festgehalten. Super, das lief ja wie geschmiert. Ich erzählte Rokko also ganz beiläufig, dass ich mein Zimmer umgeräumt hätte und gerade, als er neugierig genug war, um es sehen zu wollen, klingelte das Telefon. Decker. „Sie hat's geschluckt und ist auf dem Weg zu dir." Danke für die Information. Okay, jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Geh doch schon mal vor, ich mach noch schnell die… Abrechnung, genau die Abrechnung. Da brauche ich Ruhe für und in ein paar Minuten bin ich bei dir und mache die Schlossführung, okay? Gut, dass niemand Intrigen von mir erwartet, sonst wäre Rokko bestimmt nicht so seelenruhig in mein Zimmer gegangen. Ich ging also in Deckung. David sollte Lisa erzählen, dass sie ganz dringend zu mir kommen müsste, es ginge um Leben und Tod – kaum war ich hinter meinem Tresen verschwunden, ging die Tür auf: „Jürgen?" Und schwupps war sie durch die Tür in Richtung Hintertür unterwegs, ohne mich gesehen zu haben. Ich hörte, wie die Tür zu meinem Hinterzimmer ins Schloss fiel: „Ha…Hallo Rokko. Ist Jürgen gar nicht hier? Solltest du auch dringend hierher kommen?" Und ratsch – Tür abgeschlossen. So ihr zwei, jetzt hört mir mal zu: ihr werdet euch jetzt gefälligst gegenseitig ins Gesicht sagen, was ihr sonst mir immer sagt. Ich lasse euch erst hier raus, wenn ihr euch ausgesprochen habt. Das Feuerzeug liegt auf dem Nachttisch, dann könnt ihr für romantische Stimmung sorgen. Unter dem weißen Tuch auf dem Tisch findet ihr etwas zu essen. Ich hörte keine Widerworte?! Hatten die vielleicht schon angefangen zu knutschen? Na umso besser. Also, eine schöne Nacht.

Danach bin ich in die Tiki-Bar, da saß David schon und kippte einen Whiskey: „Und? Hat alles funktioniert?" Ein paar Drinks später hatte er schon ziemlich einen in der Krone: „Weißt du, ich beneide diesen Kowalski für seinen Mut." Wie jetzt, Mut? „Na, dass er den Mut hat so zu Lisa zu stehen. Ich hatte den nicht, ich habe sie verbiegen wollen." Ich weiß, aber warum erzählst du mir das? Du hast dich doch nicht… „Wieder in sie verliebt? Nein, aber sie bedeutet mir immer noch viel… sie wäre doch fast die Mutter meines Kindes geworden. Ich war so mies zu ihr und sie verdient dieses Glück so, aber was ist denn mit mir?" Alter Egoist, du hast doch alles – ein tolles Auto, eine Villa, eine Einlegerwohnung bei deinen Eltern, Ferienhaus auf Sylt, schlecht aussehen tust du auch nicht. „Und warum liebt sie mich dann nicht mehr?" Weil sie jetzt Rokko liebt. „Und Mariella?" Die liebt jetzt Lars. „Und wer liebt mich?" Irgendwo da draußen läuft bestimmt eine rum, die dich lieben wird. „Und wann finde ich die?" Oh man, mag ja sein, dass Rokko und Lisa einen schönen Abend hatten, aber ich war mit einem betrunkenen, sich im Selbstmitleid suhlenden Bonzensprössling gestraft und musste ihn auch noch nach Hause tragen. Wenigstens konnte ich so mal seine schicke Karre fahren. Gedaddelt habe ich dann alleine – mit David war ja nicht mehr viel anzufangen…

Heute Morgen war David zu noch viel weniger zu gebrauchen – Kopfaua, da konnte er einem fast leid tun. Ich sollte ihm zwar laute Geräusche ersparen, aber ich musste ihm noch mal wegen unseres Gesprächs am Vorabend auf den Zahn fühlen: Willst du noch etwas von Lisa? „Ich trauere einfach nur der verpassten Chance hinterher. Mit Rokko, da lacht sie und da ist sie so unbeschwert. So war sie mit mir nie und ich freue mich für sie – zumindest versuche ich das so gut ich kann, aber… ich hätte halt auch gerne jemanden." Besser die Einsicht kommt spät als nie. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht für feste Beziehungen gemacht. Ich meine, Mariella habe ich unentwegt betrogen und Lisa habe ich im wichtigsten Moment hängen lassen." Ach quatsch, wenn die große Liebe kommt, wirst auch du sesshaft und bis dahin genießt du erstmal deine Freiheit. So einen Männerabend können wir ja dann öfter mal machen, ich glaube nämlich, dass Rokko und Lisa ihre Freizeit demnächst nicht mehr sooft mit mir verbringen werden… „Deal!" Ich muss dann mal – meinen Kiosk öffnen und gucken, ob die beiden die Nacht gut überstanden haben. „Hast du daran Zweifel? Wenn nicht, dann ist ihnen auch nicht zu helfen. Warte, ich bitte Gabrielle noch schnell ein Frühstück für die zwei zusammenzustellen."

Zurück in meinem Kiosk schob ich als erstes den Kopf durch die Tür zu meinem Hinterzimmer. Nein wie süß: Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie da und schliefen noch immer friedlich. Hach schön. Okay, nicht kitschig werden, Decker, das steht dir nicht und führt dir nur die Erbärmlichkeit deines eigenen Liebeslebens vor Augen. Leise und vorsichtig hab ich das Frühstück aufgebaut und bin dann in meinen Verkaufraum. Abgeschlossen hab ich das Hinterzimmer diesmal nicht, schließlich wollte ich mein Reich auch irgendwann wiederhaben.

Am späten Vormittag ging die Hintertür meines Kiosks auf und Roksa kamen breit grinsend hinein. „Morgen, Jürgen." Ach nee, sieht man sich auch schon. Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen? Zwischen zwei Küssen bekam ich dann eine positive Antwort. Schön. Knutscht ihr jetzt vor meinen Augen, um mich neidisch zu machen oder um mir zu zeigen, dass mein Plan aufgegangen ist? „Eigentlich wollten wir nach Hause und es uns da schön machen." Und warum seid ihr dann immer noch hier? Rokko begann zu grinsen: „Du solltest deine Matratze verbrennen, das wollten wir dir nur noch sagen. Mach's gut." Lisa zog ihn schon an der Hand zur Tür raus. Okay, das wollte ich jetzt so was von gar nicht wissen. Hab ich eigentlich richtig gesehen? Hatte Lisa da einen Knutschfleck am Hals? Lisa und ein Knutschfleck, das hat bisher ja immer gepasst wie Schokolade und Mayonnaise. Wenigstens passte er ganz gut zu Rokkos eigenem…

Der Rest des Tages war ruhig. Kurz nach dem Mittag kam eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau und fragte in gebrochenem Deutsch wie sie zur Uni kommt. Endlich hat Kioskbesitzer Jürgen Decker zurück zu seiner ursprünglichen Berufung gefunden.


	5. Chapter 5

_Berlin, 25. Juli 2006_

_Liebes Tagebuch vom Jürgen!!_

_Hihi, wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Jürgen außerhalb seiner Pubertät Tagebuch schreibt oder viel mehr geschrieben hat. Da hat er dich ja sträflichst vernachlässigt._

_Hier im Kiosk ist gerade tote Hose und wenn ich Jürgen schon vertreten muss – mal wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit-, dann kann ich dich ja mal auf den neuesten Stand bringen:_

_1) Lisa und Rokko sind immer noch so unverschämt glücklich. Sie stecken gerade mitten im Umzugsstress. Macht ja auch Sinn, dass sie zusammenziehen. Man trifft die beiden ja nur noch zusammen an und da stand eine Wohnung halt immer leer. _

_2) Wie es bei Kerima aussieht, weiß ich nicht – Max kann manchmal so stoffelig sein, der erzählt einfach von gar nichts._

_3) David hat sich jetzt doch entschlossen auf Sylt zu bleiben. Ein Fall von Tigerbändigung würde ich mal sagen. Er wurde bei seinem letzten Urlaub dort ohne Segelschein erwischt und musste ihn nachträglich machen, hat sich dabei in die Lehrerin verknallt. Aber Merle fand ihn jetzt nicht so knorke – bis er ihr die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hat, seitdem sind die wie siamesische Zwillinge. Allerdings wollte Merle ihr Zuhause auf Sylt nicht aufgeben und Pendeln fand David doof. Jetzt hatte er mal wieder Urlaub und hat sie besucht und dabei entschieden, Berlin könne ihm gestohlen bleiben. Gut gemacht, Merle. Sylt ist ja ne Insel, da hat sie ihn und seine Libido besser unter Kontrolle, aber in letzter Zeit sah es nicht so aus, als würde er in alte Muster verfallen. Bei meiner Hochzeit hab ich sie kennen gelernt. Ziemlich toughe Frau würde ich mal sagen: Humorvoll, witzig und lässt sich nichts gefallen. Da ist unser Womanizer schon an die Richtige geraten._

_Die angesprochene Hochzeit führt mich auch schon zu Punkt 4) Ich bin mittlerweile schon 6 Wochen lang die ehrbare Frau Petersen. Ja, mit Ehering, Trauschein und so. Eine schöne Hochzeit hatten wir – alle Freunde waren da… Auch Jürgen und Conzuela._

_Und das führt mich wiederum zu Punkt 5) Also, liebes Tagebuch vom Jürgen, da lässt er sich hier seitenweise darüber aus, wie sehr ihm Lisa und Rokko mit ihrer Verliebtheit auf die Nerven gegangen sind und dann war er selbst kaum besser. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er Conzuela so platt und banal im Kiosk kennen gelernt hat. Bei dem Drama, das er aufgeführt hat, dachte ich immer, er hat sie mindestens wiederbelebt, ihr ein Organ gespendet oder so. Jedenfalls hat sie die Uni gefunden – dank Jürgens genialischer Wegbeschreibung selbstredend… Ein paar Tage später kam sie wieder und wollte einen Zettel aufhängen – sie hoffte, so eine Wohnung zu finden. Und irgendwann kam sie wieder, um wieder einen Zettel aufzuhängen – diesmal, um einen Deutschlehrer zu finden. Jürgen, ganz selbstlos, hat sich dann angeboten – im Austausch gegen Tanzunterricht in Samba, Rumba oder was auch immer man in Conzuelas argentinischer Heimat tanzt. Da war er schon bis über beide Ohren in sie verschossen. „Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen", sagt Rokko immer, aber ich glaube, er wollte Jürgen so nicht zu dem animieren, was er getan hat: Er ist in den vollbesetzten Hörsaal gestürmt, in dem Conzuela gerade Unterricht hatte, hat dem Prof das Mikro entrissen und ihr vor versammelter Mannschaft eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. Hach! Conzuela war erst steif vor Schock und dann hin und weg. Sie rannt die Stufen runter und warf sich in Jürgens Arme: „Isch dir auch." Hach! Ich bin immer noch ganz verzückt von der Vorstellung, dass Jürgen mal so aus sich rausgekommen ist… Drei Wochen ist der emotionale Höhepunkt in Jürgen Deckers Leben jetzt her und seitdem wuppen die Petersen-Frauen den Kiosk. Baby und Zeitungen klappt ganz gut, ist ja nicht viel los bei dem schönen Wetter: Mal ne Zeitung verkaufen, mal ein Eis, ansonsten eher ruhig._

_Also, liebes Tagebuch vom Jürgen, du siehst, für dich hat er im Moment keine Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir dich zum Gästebuch umfunktionieren…_

_Tschüsi,_

_Yvonne_

204


End file.
